My Very Own Love Story With Kyoya Ootori
by sesshylov3r
Summary: This is my very own love story. i created it as if it really happened, and how i want my relationship to be. it includes real people. there is twist and turns everywhere and there is stuff that you wouldn't think would happen. Enjoy!
1. the beginning

"This is one big school." I thought to myself, as I'm entering the doors of Ouran Academy. My name is Tori Kiefer; I'm a third year in high school. "Man this school is filled with filthy rich people, how will I ever stand a chance?" I asked myself, thinking of quitting. But that's when I saw him.

Kyoya Ootori, a tall handsome young man. With his black hair, gray-black eyes, and his glasses, it was all so over whelming. He was just so cute. I closed my eyes for just a brief moment, so I could memorize his beautiful face. After a minute I realized I was lying in a strange bed in an unknown room. Turns out while I was admiring his beauty I had forgotten to breathe, and had passed out.

I sat up really fast and looked around unsure of where I was and why i was in a bed.

"You are alright. You're just in the nurse's office." I heard a voice say behind me. I jerked my head toward the voice. Then I saw him again, Kyoya.

"How did I get in here?" I asked.

"Why I carried you of course." Kyoya said. "Why did you faint like that?"

"Well" I began "You see this is my first day at Ouran, and honestly I seen you so I was surprised-"

"Surprised about what Tori?" Kyoya said.

I looked at him in awe "How do you know my name?"

"The better question would be, why you fainted, and what were you surprised about?" Kyoya said sternly.

"Oh sorry I was surprised that a person like me would get to go to a school that the famous Kyoya Ootori attended. I was surprised because you look even more handsome in person than you do in a photo" I exclaimed.

"Hmm I see" Kyoya started. "So technically it's my fault you fainted. I'm sorry Tori."

"It's not your fault Ootori Kyoya"

"Please call me Kyoya and I assume you would like to know how I know your name. Well you see that's quite simple. I do a mandatory back ground check on every student and yours was quite exceptional. To see a commoner in a school like Ouran is quite rare. You see Ouran rarely has honor students. Because of how exclusive it is. I see you don't have a proper uniform I'll get to that right away." You said calmly.

"Oh you don't have to do that Kyoya. If you do I won't be able to pay you back." I remarked.

"Well, let's see, how about you pay me back with your body? From now on you will be my slave. Well until you can pay me back." Kyoya said.

"Well, I guess that's fair, but what would you like me to do?"

"Well," you said with a smirk. "I would like you to follow me around in a maid's uniform, and when I want you to do something I want you to do it right away. That goes for everything. No matter what it is. Sexual or otherwise." Added Kyoya in a whisper.

"So basically you just want me as a toy!" I shouted. "Sex pixie." I added in a whisper, and then started to get up. Kyoya got up as well. By surprise he grabbed me around my waist.

"So what was that remark you said? Should I show you what sex pixie really means? Or should I just make you work for me longer?" exclaimed Kyoya.

"Do whatever you want, I'm now your servant, and by the way," I replied looking around. "I've never had sex."

"Now you're just teasing me! It's obvious you want me to make love to you." Kyoya said with laughter in his voice.

I pulled his arms away from my waist, thinking of what building I'm in and how to get to class, when Kyoya said, "We are in the same building as you were earlier and I'll walk you to class, since we are in the same one."

Still in shock we walked to class together. "Why is he doing all these nice things for me?" I thought, and then I figured I would ask him myself. I looked at Kyoya in amazement. For some odd reason he looked even more handsome in the hallway light. I guess you could say it was more of sunlight, because each hallway at Ouran has ceiling to floor windows. The sun was shining right onto his face. His black hair shining and the light hitting his glasses. I stopped where I was and he noticed I was looking at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was just wondering why you're being so nice to me." I replied.

You just stared at me in awe, not planning on answering, but then you did.

"You're an amazing young woman, Tori. I do this because I like you. Don't take that way; I don't just like you for my sexual pleasure. I do this because I like you."

I just looked up at you at you, thinking of a response, and thinking you really are a sex pixie. "So you like me? As in how?" I asked.

"Well as in I want you to be mine and with me all the time. From the first time I saw you I wanted you to be mine. I never saw such a beautiful young lady as you Tori." You replied

I looked at you in shock, unknowing what to say. I felt the same way but was too afraid to admit it. I still didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say. Is that really how you feel about me? I have always felt that way about you. I really don't know how to explain how I feel." I told him.

"Yes that is how I truly feel! How could you not believe me? I LOVE YOU TORI!" Kyoya yelled

"I'm sorry I do believe you. I'm sorry." I said.

"No you don't have to apologize. I know you believe me. But I really do love you." Kyoya said in a whisper.

"I love you too Kyoya. I love you very much." I say looking into his eyes then start walking again. Kyoya then pushes me against the wall, taking my hands and putting them above my hands, looking into my eyes. He then puts his forehead on mine and leans in for a kiss. This isn't like any other. No it's like heaven. His soft warm lips against mine, getting closer and closer toward my body, slowly slipping his tongue into my mouth. I could taste his minty breath. I wanted more, I pressed hard against his lips. He started to move his head down to my neck giving it little kisses, and then gradually startled to suck. By this time he had dropped my hands and put his around my waist.

"Wait Kyoya I can't." I say the words individually on every inhale.

"And why can't you, no one is around." Kyoya said as he continued kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Kyoya," I started as I put my hands on his chest, "Kyoya I really can't, not in school and I can't do this until I'm married and out of school. Kyoya I don't want children in high school. Especially now that I'm a third year, Kyoya, I'm sorry I can't."

By this time he's standing in front of me with my hands still on his chest. He looked kind of upset.

"Kyoya?" I said looking at his beautiful gray-black eyes, which were currently looking at the ground. "I'm sorry." I finished saying, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have known not to rush you into this. I'm sorry, I really am. How could I make this up to you?" Kyoya asks and before I could answer he said, "I know, Tori will you go out with me?"

I was so shocked to hear you say that. I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him in amazement. "Kyoya I don't know what to say. How is this going to help any?" I said.

"How about you say yes and we can do whatever we please. I want you to say yes! I will spoil you rotten; I will give you the world! I love you! Isn't that good enough?!" Exclaimed Kyoya.

"Kyoya you know I love you, and I was going to say yes but you wouldn't let me talk! Look Kyoya, I love you a bunch and would do anything to please you. But I never asked to have the world; you don't have to do all of that for me." I remarked.

"Can I have your answer now?" Kyoya asked sounded frustrated.

"Well I kind of want you to ask nicely, but-"

"Tori, will you please go out with me?" You said interrupting me.

"Yes Kyoya I will. You don't have to get angry all the time, just be patient, ok. Look you don't have to do this just because of what happened earlier. I want you to do what you think is best, ok? Now calm down." I said in a calm voice.

"Ok Tori, your right, and I'll try to control my anger. I'm sorry." You said in a less angry voice.

To help calm you I had decided I was going to give him another kiss. I leaned in to give him one but the bell rang and the hallway was filled with blue and yellow uniforms.


	2. meeting

Several days have gone by already and I haven't seen Kyoya not once. He wasn't even in class. I guess I shouldn't worry but I can't help it. It's been only a couple of days since he asked me out.

I moved my thoughts away from him and started to think about my grandma. It's been awhile since I've seen her. Maybe I'll go visit her on my next day off. Oh and while I'm there ill talk to my great grandparents and my uncle, since they all live in the same house.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked behind me. A tall blonde boy with blue-purple eyes was behind me. I've seen him before, he's one of Kyoya's friends, Tamaki Suoh I believe.

"Are you Tamaki Suoh?" I asked him.

"Why Kyoya was right you are one smart girl, oh Kyoya asked me to give you this." Tamaki replied.

He handed me a note and a bright green rose. So Kyoya sent me this? I wonder what the note says.

"Um, thanks," I said. "But where is Kyoya anyways?"

"Well you see Kyoya, as you may know is the third son of the Ootori legacy. He's been trying to-well," He said putting his hand on the back of his head. "Well he's trying to get his father's approval."

"Approval for what?" I ask.

"Approval for a top secret plan. Sorry Kyoya won't tell me anything, all he said was he had a top secret plan that he needs approval for. If I knew more I would tell you, I'm sorry." Replied Tamaki. "Well I better get going, I don't want you being late for class, Kyoya would kill me if I did." You added.

"Um yeah I guess I better get going then." I said still holding the rose but putting the note in my pocket.

All the way to class I held my rose to my nose and smelled it. It was sweet and kind of refreshing; it smelt like honey and nectar. I figured I would read the note after school when I was at home.

School went by pretty fast after my talk with Tamaki. I soon arrived at home. As soon as I walked in the door my little sister Haley ran up to me and gave me a hug. I guess I needed one.

"I missed you Tori." Haley said. See Haley's only eight; she hasn't exactly gotten the concept of me going to school and then coming home afterwards.

"I missed you too, but don't you have homework?" I said plainly.

"Yes but I need help!" Haley whined.

"So ask momma." I said. Momma is the type of person that spoils their children, and wishes they didn't have, and Haley is the spoiled child, of course so is Alexis but by her dad. Yeah, notice how I said "her dad", well unfortunately we have the same dad. See Alexis and I look nothing alike, not even a little. Alexis has orange hair, with a brown tint to it and blue-gray eyes. She also has freckles all over her face. Me, well I have brown hair and hazel eyes. I don't have any freckles, just a mole by my nose on the right side of my face. Alexis looks nothing like the rest of the family. No one in our family has orange hair, or at least that I know of.

I have one other sister Lesly, she's cool although sometimes she can be a little mean and act retarded too. Lesley looks like the family on my dad's side. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Lesley is older than me, she twenty and I'm seventeen. (note: Lesly still lives in her parents' house.)

I went to my room and started to do my homework, but I couldn't concentrate. Then I heard a knock at the front door, and then some mumbles as if someone was talking. The door shut, then talking stopped, but there were still footsteps and even the footsteps stopped too. I stepped outside of my room and walked toward the mumbles.

"Mom, who was at the door?" I asked.

"Tori your friends here!" mom hollered.

"I'm right here and which friend 'cause I'm tired!" I hollered back.

"That's no way to talk toward your mother, and if you're tired I can come back another time." Said the mysterious voice, but I recognized it immediately.

"Kyoya?" I said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't get my note from Tamaki? That idiot!" Kyoya said while pulling out his phone and dialing what I thought was Tamaki's number.

"Calm down Kyoya, I got the note right here." I said pulling the note out from my pocket.

"Then why are you shocked that I'm here? Didn't you read it?" Kyoya asked.

"Um no. I was going to bu then you knocked on the door."

"Oh I see."

I opened the note and it read:

Dear Tori,

I'm going to stop by your house tonight. I'll explain why I haven't been at school lately, ok?

Xoxo, Kyoya

I stared at the note for a moment longer before I started talking again.

"Oh I see now, but how do you know where I live?" I asked him.

"I told you already. I do general searches on every student." Kyoya said with a smirk.

"Eh hem!" mom was clearing her voice.

"Oh sorry, momma this is Kyoya. Kyoya this is my mom, Jessica." I said introducing each other.

"I think you forgot something." Kyoya said smiling.

"Oh I should introduce you to my sisters!" I said unaware of what he meant.

Kyoya just put his hand on his forehead in disappointment, and then whispered in my ear.

"Oh" I said flabbergasted. "Mom, Kyoya is my boyfriend."

"How did you meet him? You know you can't have a boyfriend unless I approve of him first!" mom yelled.

"Mom I meet him at school, and I'm surprised you don't recognize him!" I yelled back.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a calmer voice.

"Mom, this is Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori legacy. God mom how could you not recognize him!" I answered in a calm voice but then gradually got louder.

Mom's eyes grew big. "I'm sorry Mr. Ootori; I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry you had to see us argue." Mom said in shame.

"It's quite alright I enjoy a good argument every now and again, and please call me Kyoya." He said while putting his hands in front of his chest in a "I surrender" kind of way.

I go and sit on the couch in embarrassment, then realize the house is quiet, too quiet. Then I wondered why but figured it out. I got up and went to the wall and listened. I was right so I banged on the wall. Then you heard a scream, not the "bloody murder" type but the "I got scared" type. I then go to the room on the other side of the wall.

"I'm guessing you want to meet him but your too shy to? Well get your butts out there and say hi! NOW!" I said frustrated and even more embarrassed.

"Kyoya these are my sisters. Lesley" (I pointed to the blonde one.)

"Hello." she said.

"Alexis" (I pointed to the red head.)

"Tori's not allowed to date anyone." Alexis said in her "I'm going to tell daddy voice"

"And last but not least Haley." (I pointed to the little girl.)

"…." She was too shy to say anything, she only blushed.

"Nice to meet all of you," Kyoya said. Then walks up to Haley and handed her a rode. " you don't have to be shy Haley, I'm your new best friend."

Haley looked at the rose then back at Kyoya in shock. "You're my new best friend?" Haley asked in amazement.

"Yep I'm your new friend." Kyoya replied.

"YAH!" Haley hollered, then went and hugged his legs, because he was a lot taller than her. Well he was a lot taller than all of us.

"Haley!" I said raising my voice. "That's enough!"

"Awe, is Tori getting jealous?" mocked Lesly, then ran up to him and gave him a long hug and didn't let go.

"Lesly, that's not funny! And I'm not jealous!" I yelled.

By this time Alexis and my mom are back in their rooms, but Lesley and Haley are still hugging Kyoya. I was so irritated I went and sat on the couch, while folding my arms across my chest.

Kyoya spoke up "Haley, Lesly" he said their names while looking at them. "Will you please let me go and stop aggravating you sister?" they just looked up at him with the expression "no" on their faces. "Please for me?" Kyoya added. That seemed to work because they let go of him. Kyoya sat next to me, and didn't say anything, just seductively pushed up his glasses. He had my attention; I just gave him an irritated look. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear "I love you."

He had my full attention and my sisters were going nuts all you heard from them was "AWWW!"

"I think it's cute when your jealous." Kyoya said calmly.

"I'm not jealous, I'm mad at my sisters for acting the way they are." I replied plainly.

"So what. Their just happy for us." He said getting closer and closer.

"Kyoya not in front of my sisters." I said shyly.

Haley had gotten bored and went to her room and Lesley was watching us.

"Lesly, do you mind if we kiss in front of you?" Kyoya asked.

"Go ahead it turns me on." Lesly replied sounding as if she was already horny.

"Lesly you shouldn't say something like that!" I said in shock. "Especially around this sex pixie." I added in a whisper.

Kyoya looked over at me the forcefully gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. Him sucking on my top lip, me sucking on his bottom one. Kyoya put his hand on my back and pushed me toward him. He put his other hand on the back of my head and pushed that forward too. By then I had put my arms around his neck trying to get more of him. I wanted more and more, and to think if I had never enrolled to Ouran, I wouldn't be here making out with Kyoya. Of course Lesley was still there watching, like some type of pervert.


	3. punish

After our previous make out session Kyoya explained why he hasn't been to school.

"You see Tori; it's hard to get my father's acknowledgement. He believes no matter what I do it won't impress him. That's why I haven't been to school. I'm trying to show my father that I don't care what he thinks, that what he says doesn't matter to me." Kyoya explained.

"Oh, I see but Tamaki said you were working on a top secret plan or something like that." I said.

"Well" He began. "Tamaki's an idiot, he wasn't supposed to tell you anything, but yes I am working on that as well."Kyoya explained again.

"What's you top secret plan anyways?"

"That, I can't tell you, sorry. I guess that's why it's called a secret."

"Oh ok, but when will you be back in school I miss you."

"I don't know, maybe in a week or so, can we go for a walk?"

I looked at the time 5:03, then to see how long it will be before it gets dark.

"Um, sure I guess we could." I replied. We walked out the door and I shut it behind us, then grabbed Kyoya's hand and started walking.

"So why did you want to go on a walk for?" I asked.

"Well, since I know how your sisters are, I didn't want them to hear our conversation." Kyoya replied.

"Oh, so what do you want to talk about?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well, since our day off is tomorrow, I was going to ask if you would like to come over to my estate. And meet my family of course. You know, since I've already meet yours." Kyoya replied back again.

"I would love to see you estate. Oh, and I haven't given you the full tour of my place." I said looking at the broken street lamp.

"Is something wrong?" Kyoya asked trying to see what I was looking at.

"Hm? Oh, no everything's fine." I replied calmly. "I was hoping we could get back to the house soon."

"Ok? But, why? It's so nice out tonight."

"Oh, well, I have homework and I haven't given you the full tour." I lied.

We headed back to the house. I walked inside and noticed my dad was home.

"Where the hell were you?" He yelled, and then noticed Kyoya. "Who the hell are you and why are you alone with my daughter?"

"Daddy we went for a short walk and don't yell at him!" I yelled back.

"I can yell at who the fuck I want to!" he hollered.

"Sir-"Kyoya started but was interrupted.

"I said who the fuck are you?"

"Sir I'm Kyoya Ootori, I'm –"Kyoya tried again but yet again was interrupted.

"I'm so sorry; I yelled and cussed at you, Mr. Ootori." Daddy said apologizing.

"Sir, please call me Kyoya, and before I was rudely interrupted I was going to tell you my name and what we were doing!" Kyoya said. It was obvious he was getting angry. "And sir I am you daughters boyfriend. I will be by tomorrow to take you daughter. Will that be alright?"

"Yes I guess that will be ok." Dad said.

"Come on Kyoya, I'm going to give you the tour I promised you." I said grabbing his hand and taking him toward my parent's room. "This is my parent's room." I pointed to the room next to it. "That's the office." I took him to the front of the house and turned down a little hall. "This is Lesly and Haley's room, the bathroom and the laundry room." Then we went to the rooms across from Lesly and Haley's. "That is Alexis's room." We went to the last room, and I opened the door. "This is my room." I took him inside so he could get a full look.

"So this is your room? Interesting." Kyoya said. He pulled me toward my bed and pushed me down onto it. "Lay down." He said sternly.

"Kyoya I can't" I said looking at him.

"I said lay down!" Kyoya said pushing me so I would lie down. He then climbed on top of me, took my hands above my head and just looked me in the eyes, pushing up his glasses. He lowered his head onto mine. Then, started to passionately kiss me, again. I realized what he was doing and joined in, he slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth and once again I could taste his minty fresh breathe.

Out of breath we stopped. I looked over at the time: 6:30. When I looked back at Kyoya, he was looking at the time as well.

"I guess I better get going, you have homework to do." Kyoya said as he headed toward the door. "Don't forget, I'm and getting you tomorrow morning at 10. I might come a little earlier than that thou." He added as he walked out of my room.

"Wait at least let me walk you to your car, Kyoya!"

Well if you insist." Kyoya said, with a smile, and reaching out for my hand.

We walked outside and a long black limo was there waiting. Once we were standing next to the limo, Kyoya took my hand and held them both for a minute. "I love you, I'll see you tomorrow." Kyoya said, and then he bent down and gave me a small kiss.

"I love you too, goodnight, Kyoya." I say as he's getting into the limo. I watched as it drove away.

I wish I could see him every day. I want him next to me every time I lay to sleep. I want him to wake me in the mornings. I want to wake him with a kiss and serve him breakfast in bed. I want to marry him. I want him my husband. I want him to be the father of my children. I wonder how many kids he wants.

When the limo was out of site, I went back inside and finished my homework, got in the shower, and went to bed since tomorrow I was meeting Kyoya's family.

"ER! ER! ER! ER! ER! ER! ER! ER! ER! ER!" The alarm clock belched out. I looked over at the time: 8:00 am. Quickly I shut it off and got up. I walked into the kitchen and realized no one was awake. "Well that's good." I said to myself. I made coffee then went into the bathroom. "Wow, I look like one of those trolls with the pink hair." I thought to myself. "I'm glad Kyoya's not here to see me like this." I added.

While making a cup of coffee there was a knock on the door. It was Kyoya.

"Um hi, aren't you a little early?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to be early?" Kyoya replied leaning in for a kiss. I stopped him.

"Morning breath." I said. "Otherwise I would."

"I don't care." He replied forcefully giving me a kiss, "Ok, go get ready then I want to see what you're wearing. Ok."

I went into my room and grabbed a pair of jean pants and put them on. I found my bright yellow t-shirt that said "He looked good online." With two stick figure people on it, one was a pretty girl and the other was an ugly guy. Smiling I put it on along with some deodorant. I went and put some eyeliner and mascara on. I then headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went back to my room and put o my tennis shoes, brushed my hair and left it down. I went to the living room to show Kyoya.

"Ok is this good?" I asked, spinning as I said it.

"Your hair looks much better than earlier, and I like your makeup. Your shirt-"he said looking at it. "is funny. You look great. Are you ready?

"Hold on let me get my purse and leave a note for my parents." I said. I went and grabbed my purse, a pen, and some paper I wrote:

I will be back later, Coffees made and ready. I have my phone and I'm with Kyoya

Xoxo Tori

I left the note on the counter I said "ok, now I'm ready." We walked outside; the limo was waiting for us. The driver opened the door for me "thank you." I said he looked surprised. Kyoya got in and sat next to me.

"Are you ready?" Kyoya asked.

"Ready for what?" I replied.

"To meet my family, you silly girl."

"Oh, yeah I guess I am." I looked at the floor for a few minutes.

Hey, Kyoya?"

"What is it, Tori? Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering, do you think they'll like me?"

"Tori, they will love you." Kyoya said in a reassuring voice. "Just as much as I love you."

"I just looked at him with a smile. "That's my girl" Kyoya said giving my forehead a kiss.

I scooted over toward him and put my head on his chest and he put his arms around me. We cuddled all the way to his estate.

When we arrived the driver opened the door and Kyoya stepped out first then reached out for my hand. I took it and stepped half way out. "Thank you." I lip synch to the driver again and smiled. When I stepped out fully I saw people waiting for us.

"That's your family?" I asked.

"Why of course it is." Kyoya replied.

We were now at the top of the stairs. "Ah you must be Tori Kiefer." An older man said. He had a black mustache and goatee with black hair and glasses. It was obvious this was Kyoya's father.

"Yes sir, that's me, and you must be Mr. Ootori." I replied acting a little shy.

"Please as long as your dating my son, call me Father." He said opening his arms for a hug.

"Yes sir- Father." I replied walking to give him a hug. Little did I know, while I was hugging Father, he was mouthing the words "good job" to Kyoya and Kyoya just nodding as if he was saying "thank you".

When we finally broke apart I met the rest of the family.

"These are my brothers" Kyoya said pointing to the young men. "This is Yuuichi." He said pointing to one of the men, then to the other. "That's Akito," finally we got to the young lady. "This is my sister Fuyumi." Kyoya finished.

"It's so nice to have another girl around!" exclaimed Fuyumi. "Kyo-chans last girlfriend was a bitch. Everyone hated her, didn't they Kyoya?"

Kyoya just looked at the ground and blushed.

"Wait, who was your ex, Kyoya?" I asked.

Still looking down he replied in a whisper. "Renge Houshakuji."

"Are you serious? You actually dated that lunatic? Your right Fuyumi, she is a bitch!" I exclaimed. They were all staring at me now, even Kyoya. I guess they were shocked that a girl like me would cuss.

"but you know what," I continued "not only is she a bitch she is a whore, and a cunt, and a douche bag, and a lot of other things too." Now that really had their attention.

"Tori, that's enough bad talking." It was Father. "Now you're going to face a punishment."

"What's my punishment Father?" I asked.

"Well," Father began. "I have a client that has been waiting to show me their mothers work. So for you punishment you will try on and model all of the designs. Then my client will choose one outfit for you to wear on a date with Kyoya."

I looked down in disappointment. "That seems fair, Father." I said. "But who is your client?"

Kyoya interrupted before Father could answer.

"I know who you're talking about." Kyoya said "and I'll call them right away." Kyoya looked at me with a smile then pulled out his cell phone.


	4. surprise

Less than an hour later Father's client had shown up. To my amazement his client was two people, brothers, and twins at that! They had orange hair and auburn eyes. I had never seen anything like it.

"Hi, we are the Hitachiin brothers!" the twins said in unison.

"Hello, I'm Tori." I said holding out my hand to shake theirs. One of the twins bent down, grabbed my hand kissed it. Then the other twin did too.

"So, can I have your names? Or does one of you go by Hitachiin and the other go by brother?" I said. They were both standing in front of me, starring. The one on the left pointed to the right and said "That's Hikaru." Then the one on the right pointed to the left and said "And that's Kaoru."

I pointed to the one on the left, "Ok your Kaoru," then I pointed to the right one. "And you Hikaru."

They just looked at each other than said in unison. "Wow most people don't get it right the first time."

"Yeah well I'm not like most people. So are we going to stand here talking all day, or are we going to get this over with?" I said with a bit of an attitude. Then started to walk toward the doors of the mansion.

The twins looked at each other.

"She has-"Kaoru started.

"Such an attitude." Hikaru finished.

I had heard what they said so I put my hand behind my back and flicked them off. While doing that I turned my head and winked at them.

So here I am in the first outfit. Unfortunately it was a skimpy little nurse's uniform. I had on a lab coat that acted like a dress, fish net stalking, white hooker heals, with a little white hat, with a red cross on it. The twins handed me a big fake needle, and a stethoscope to put around my neck.

I then walked to were Kyoya, Father, Fuyumi, and Kyoya's brothers are. I put on a fake smile and said. "I feel stupid." With laughter in my voice.

"You look beautiful." Kyoya replied.

"You're going to say that with all the outfits." I sad laughing.

"Ok, got get another outfit on."Father interrupted.

I did as I was told and went to get changed. The next outfit wasn't as bad. I had on a grey business jacket and skirt, with another pair of hooker heels but grey instead of white. Hikaru and Kaoru helped me put my hair in a bun, then they put a pair of glasses on me and handed me a ruler.

"So I'm a teacher?" I asked.

"A so very-"started Kaoru.

"Sexy one." Hikaru finished. Both of the twins had a smile on their faces. I looked at them as they came closer. Pretty soon the Hitachiin's were crowding me in a corner, with something other than cosplay on their minds.

"No you can't do this." I whimpered.

"Oh, yeah?" Said Hikaru.

"Who says we can't? There's no one here to stop us." Kaoru said mischievous like, with his forehead on mine, as if he was going to kiss me. Hikaru was kissing my neck trying to find my soft spot. I closed my eyes as tears rolled down my cheeks, and I try to move my head away from him. As I try to escape Hikaru, he grabs me by my waist from behind, and pulls me toward him.

"Where are you going?" he asked pulling me in even more. I could feel his manhood. It was throbbing and hard. All the twins want is sex. Still crying I grabbed his arms and yelled. "No! Leave me alone!" I ran, with the twins close behind me. I finally arrived to where Kyoya was.

"There you are I was-"Kyoya said but noticed I was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked me, while standing up and wrapping his arms tight around me. "What the hell did you do?!" Kyoya yelled at the twins.

"Oh come on, we were only trying to have some fun." Hikaru said.

"Yeah just a harmless game." Joined in Kaoru.

"A helpless game? You call making Tori cry a helpless game? Yuuichi, Akito can you take these two low lives's in my office, I want to have a "Talk with them." Fuyumi can you take Tori and help her get changed into her clothes. Father can you call these two's mother, tell her the outfits were great but her sons have no respect for the girl modeling them." Kyoya ordered. They all obeyed I went with Fuyumi and got changed.

"I know you may not want to talk about it, but can you tell me what happened?" Fuyumi said in a calming voice.

I looked at her, then back at the ground and closed my eyes as one last tear rolled down my cheek

"Th..They were trying to…" I started but tears came out instead of words.

"No need to say anything, I understand now." Fuyumi said calmly.

While I was with Fuyumi, Kyoya was having a "Talk" with the Hitachiin's.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kyoya yelled.

"Look we're sorry." The twins said together.

"Sorry is not good enough! You were going to rape her!" Kyoya was furious now.

"Look we'll apologize to Tori ok." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, and just give us any punishment. Honestly I do feel bad about it." Hikaru said looking down. Kyoya looked at them in disgust. Then he thought for a moment.

"Come with me." Kyoya said sternly, then heading for the door. "I will let Tori decide your punishment."

All three walked to where Fuyumi and I were, but stopped outside of the door.

"Not only will she decide your punishment for both of you but she will decide if she will forgive you. Do you understand?" Kyoya said looking at the twins. They only nodded, so Kyoya opened the door and walked inside.

"Tori," Kyoya said. I looked up at him and noticed the twins behind him; my eyes grew wide with fear. Kyoya came and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to his body. He hissed the top of my head and then spoke.

"Tori, I have decided that you will choose their punishment and also if you want to forgive them. I looked up at Kyoya then over at the twins. I honestly didn't know what to say. I put my head back on Kyoya's chest, and closed my eyes.

"Sometime's" I said softly. "Good people make wrong decisions, and make mistakes. What Hikaru and Kaoru did was just a wrong decision. That's doesn't mean they are bad people, just learning ones. There will be no punishment and they are forgiven." Those were my last words I spoke, before I fell asleep in Kyoya's arms.

"Fuyumi, use Tori's phone to call Lesly. Tell her to get about four days worth of clothes for Tori. Pajamas, undergarments and school clothes included. Also tell her I will come and pick them up and I'll explain when I get there." Kyoya said. He then carried me into an unknown room, which I thought to be his bedroom. He then put me in his bed and covered me with a blanket, then left to go get my belongings.


	5. in tori's room

Kyoya was now outside my front door. He took his hands and pushed his hair back, making himself look irresistible to anyone. Then he knocked on the door, Lesly answered.

"OH, Kyoya, I got your call come in."Lesly said opening the door wide to welcome him in. "Fuyumi explained what happened, is it true?"

They had made their way into my room, there was a red duffel bag sitting on my bed.

"Hm? Oh, that depends on what Fuyumi told you." Kyoya replied.

Lesly looked to see if her sisters were around. She didn't see them, and didn't trust them. But to be on the safe side she shut the door then she spoke. "About Tori almost getting raped. Is that why you're here? So you can get some clothes for her because you want to protect her for the next couple of days?"

Kyoya looked at Lesly in amazement, and then he pushed up his glasses and left his fingers there while he spoke. "Yes it's true. This wouldn't have happened either if I wasn't in another room at the time. So yes Tori will be staying with me the next couple of days. I would like to keep her close to me for the next couple of days, so I can see how she is going to reacts after the incident. So what have you packed so far?"

Lesly looked at him in awe, "He really does care for Tori." She thought to herself, and then spoke aloud. "Well, so far I have gotten her three school uniforms, two of her favorite shirts. Three pairs of jeans, some undergarments, and two pairs of pajamas. Oh I've got to get her some socks." Lesly then opened Tori's big brown dresser and pulled open the top drawer. She then grabbed four pairs of socks. Also leaving the drawer open, it exposed all of Tori's undergarments. Kyoya couldn't help but to look and then he asked. "Does Tori have any girly, or really attractive underwear? Gosh I just don't know how to put it without saying it right out." Lesly had caught on to what he was saying.

Oh, you mean thongs and g-strings." Lesly said looking at him. Kyoya just looked down and blushed."There's nothing to be ashamed of." Lesly said looking thru Tori's drawer. I think she might have one. Oh, here it is." Lesly pulled out a red lacy thong. Kyoya looked at it and smiled

"Perfect." He said. "Ok, well let me help you gather the rest of the clothes." Kyoya closed the top drawer and opened the second one, which he assumed it was the shirt drawer. He looked thru them until he found the one he liked. It was a silk, spaghetti strap, with a cream colored floral design, with red flowers. Just below the v-neck crossing was a piece of black silk going across the front then hung down like ribbons to tie in the back. Kyoya hadn't noticed that Lesly was watching him

"Tori likes that shirt too." Lesly said breaking the silence.

"It's certainly an interesting piece." Kyoya said looking at the tag. "And to think it's a 'No Boundaries''' brand. I would have thought a designed made it." Interesting." Lesly looked at him and laughed.

"Wow, Kyo-chan, let's finish getting her things ok."

Kyoya folded the shirt and put it into the duffel bag then started looking for another shirt, and some pants. He found a pink shirt with a pull over sewn onto it. The neck was made of lacy with holes in it. Kyoya thought it was cute.

"You know Tori has never worn that one." Lesly said.

"Interesting, well I want her to look her best for our date later on, if she's up to it that is." Kyoya replied.

"I noticed that you keep picking out shirts that have either a low neck or wholes around it. Are you trying to see Tori's boobs?" Lesly said looking at him with one eyebrow raised. Kyoya raised both hands in a 'I surrender' type of way.

"You caught me." Kyoya said playfully.

Lesly laughed at him. "You know she's going to need a pair of pants to go with those shirts." Lesly said grabbing a pair of black silky pants "These will go with the crème shirt, and these will go with the pink one." She then handed him the silk pants and a pair of long black jeans. She walked over to Tori's mirror and grabbed something's. "Here she's going to need these." Lesly held out her hands for Kyoya to see. Kyoya looked at the stuff in her hands. There was eyeliner, mascara, lip glass, deodorant, a hair brush, and Tori's perfume. He took the entire thing and stuck it in the bag, all except the perfume. He opened the lid and smelt it. "Wow this smells amazing." Kyoya thought to himself. Kyoya smiled then looked a Lesly. "What's the name of this perfume?" he asked.

"Well that's 'Yes Yes' an impression of Mariah Carey's 'Can Can' perfume, why?" Lesly replied.

Kyoya looked down and blushed. "Well I like the way it smells and I want her to wear it all the time, but since she only has a little bottle and about half of it left, I am going to buy her more." Kyoya explained.

"Ah, well we have some more packing to do. "Lesly said changing the subject. It was obvious that not only did Kyoya care about Tori but he loved her as well. "Ok, well she needs about two more pairs of pajamas. Close the top part and open the top drawer." Lesly said pointing=g to the bottom half of the dresser. Kyoya opened it and found a pair of light pink pajama pants with red hearts all over them. Lesly saw what Kyoya had picked out and she went and grabbed a pink shirt with a low neck. "Here," Lesly said handing it to him. "It may not match the pants but it looks good together."

"Thanks." Kyoya replied and started looking thru the drawer again. He found multiple night gowns/ moo moos. He found one that was green with a leaf design, a full gray one, a pink one with pink flower, and a blue one with white polka dots. Kyoya went with the blue one. He had also found a pair of blue booty shorts that had cat in the hat all over them. He put the dress in the bag along with the booty shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Is that everything?" asked Kyoya.

"Almost let me go get a few other things." Lesly said leaving the room, she came back with two travel size bottles of shampoo and conditioner, then left the room again but this time she came back with a brown strapless dress. Not only was it brown, but it had speckles of green and orange, with a forest design. To go along with the dress Lesly put in the bag a pair of brown wedges, a dark brown feather head piece, and some more make up.

"You're taking her on a date tonight right? So make here wear this dress. She'll look gorgeous, I promise." Lesly exclaimed.

"Ok, so this is all?" Kyoya asked.

"I believe so, wait you forgot something."

"what did we forget?"

"This!" Lesly exclaimed as she forced her lips onto Kyoya's. Kyoya stepped back, breaking the kiss. "Lesly you're a beautiful young lady, but I'm not willing to cheat on Tori. I love her too much to do something like that." Kyoya said sternly, but Lesly only laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Well, you see," Lesly said trying to stop laughing "Your reaction was funny. Oh, and it was a test to see if you would cheat on my sister and you passed, you will make a wonderful boyfriend."

"Thank you." Kyoya said putting the bag on his shoulder. "Ok well I'm going to get going before Tori wakes up." Kyoya then walked out Tori's door and left.


	6. walmart

Kyoya was on his way home when he got a phone call from Lesly.

"Hello?" he answered plainly.

"Hey I forgot to mention, I need you to tell Tori I will make sure her cat has it's necessities." Lesly said rather loudly.

'Tori has a cat? Why didn't I know that? Either she didn't tell me or I wasn't paying attention.'

"Um ok, I'll pass the message on." Kyoya said still confused about the cat thing.

"Ok thanks, and have her call me later." Lesly practically yelled.

"Ok good bye." Kyoya ended then started rubbing his temples. He didn't have to talk to Lesly long before he got a headache.

"Master Kyoya? Is there anywhere you would like to go before we head back to the estate?" the Driver asked rolling down the privacy window. Kyoya thought for a moment, and then replied.

"Yes take me to the nearest commoner's super market."

"As you wish, Master Kyoya." Was all that before the window went up again. The lime pulled up to a big building. The bottom half looked to be brick while the top half looked to be blue plastic. In the middle of the building read a sign 'Wal Mart'. The limo stopped in front of one of the automatic doors. The driver let Kyoya out. He watched as the limo went and parked waiting for his return. Kyoya walked inside and was greeted by an old, short man, who fingers were mostly numbs. His name card read 'Buddy'.

"Hello and welcome to Wal Mart. How are you?" Buddy asked.

"Quite fine, thank you and how about you?" Kyoya asked with a bow. People walking by stared at Kyoya while he was making conversation with Buddy.

"I'm good. Is there anything in can help you with?"

"Good, good. And yes can you point me in the direction of the ladies swimwear?" Buddy raised an eyebrow at the unusual request.

"Yes, see at the end of these displays if you turn right they should be right there."

"Ok, thanks have a nice day." Kyoya bowed and left before Buddy could ask a question about his request. Kyoya did as he was told and sure enough there they were. He blushed lightly at what he saw, most of the Swim wear was bikini's and string one at that. They were in all colors imaginable. Kyoya spotted a neon green one with bright yellow and blue polka dots. The only problem was the Kyoya didn't know what size Tori wore, so he called Lesly.

"Hello?" Lesly said when she finally answered.

"Hey, Lesly I need your help. I'm at Wal Mart getting Tori something but have no idea what sizes she wears. Can you help me?" Kyoya stated.

"Well that depends on what you're buying her."

"Well," Kyoya started a little embarrassed to be telling Tori's sister what he's getting her. "I'm getting her a swim suit."

"Oh, what kind?"

Kyoya laughed nervously "Well it's um." He then cleared his throat. "A bikini"

"Oh. Well that's easy, for the top she will need a 'C' and for the bottom a size 7." Kyoya found the exact sizes.

"Thanks Lesly."

"No problem, well goodbye. Oh and one more thing, have Tori send me a picture of her in the bathing suit."

"Ok, and goodbye." Kyoya hung up, and then looked around. 'Don't want her walking around in just a bikini; she'll need something to cover up in, in case Tamaki decides to do one of his random visits.' He walked over to the cover ups and looked for one that would match. Kyoya found a bright yellow cover up with lighter and darker yellow polka dots going up the side. He wasn't sure if the two would go together so he looked around and finally found a lady pushing a shopping cart. She was tall, but not as tall as Kyoya; her hair was a really dark brown and short. Like Kyoya she was wearing prescription glasses.

"Excuse me miss." Kyoya said scaring the lady. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Oh, It's alright I just didn't expect anyone to come talk to me. Can I help you with something?" the women asked, looking at the bikini.

"Yes can you tell me if this matches?" Kyoya said showing her the bikini and cover up.

"Well since the cover up is bright yellow and so are some of the polka dots, then yeah they do match. I don't mean to be rude or nosey but may I ask whom you're buying that for?"

"Thanks, and it's for my girlfriend."

"Oh she must be very lucky to have a handsome boyfriend such as you."

"You've got it wrong miss; I'm the lucky one to have Tori as my girlfriend."

"That name sounds familiar, is her last name Kiefer?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is. Are you friends with her?"

"Actually yes, I am, but I haven't heard from her since she transferred to Ouran. Oh I'm Jessica by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jessica, I'm Kyoya." Kyoya said with a bow.

"It's nice meeting you too. Well I better get going. See ya, Kyoya."

"See ya." Kyoya replied, then headed for the check out and paid for the outfit. People where giving him weird looks for buying the bikini but he ignored them and kept walking. He walked out, found the limo and got inside.

"Are you ready, Master Kyoya?" the chauffeur asked.

"Yes now let's head back to the estate." Replied Kyoya. When they arrived he walked straight to his room with both bags in hand. Walking into his room he put both bags on the couch and went to see if Tori were awake. She was still asleep, Kyoya checked the time, and it was already after 4. He shrugged and climbed in bed next to Tori. Wrapping his arms around her, Kyoya lightly kissed her neck and shoulder. Tori moved around a bit and turned to face Kyoya, but didn't wake up. She opened her eyes only enough for her to see and for Kyoya to think she was still asleep. Unexpectedly she went and licked under Kyoya's chin. He tilted his head back and gave Tori a weird look, she only smiled.

"Glad to see you're awake." Kyoya said.

"Well I would still be asleep if it wasn't for you." Tori said flatly.

"Oh, don't act like that." Kyoya whispered resting his forehead on Tori's then leaned in for a passionate kiss.


	7. swimming

Tori and Kyoya finally got up after the kiss. Holding hands Kyoya lead Tori to the couch, where both the duffel bag and the plastic Wal Mart sat.

"What's this?" asked Tori looking at the bags.

"Well the red one came from your house and the other is from Wal Mart." Kyoya replied scratching the back of his head.

"Wait why did you go to my house?"

"I went and got you some clothes and necessities because you will be staring a few days with me."

"Who all knows about what happened today?" Tori asked looking down.

"Well, my family, the twins, and Lesly. I had Fuyumi tell Lesly what happened. Lesly wanted me to give you a message; she says she'll make sure your cat has her necessities. Also she wants you to call her and so does Jessica."

"Whoa, when did you meet Jessica?"

"At Wal Mart. She helped me with this." Kyoya said picking up and handing the plastic bag to Tori. She just looked at the bag deciding if she should take it or not.

'Knowing Kyoya and the sex pixie that he is, he might have gotten something inappropriate.' Tori thought. Then she took the bag and look inside. Tori was surprised at what she saw. It was a neon green bikini with bright yellow and blue polka dots. Also in the bag was a bright yellow cover up with darker and lighter polka dots on it.

"Are you going to say something?" Kyoya asked looking at Tori.

"Hm? Oh, yeah when do I get to wear it?" Tori replied winking at Kyoya. He walked to her, put his arm around her waist, pulled her in close and whispered in her ear. "How about later?"

"Ok, it's a date." Tori said looking Kyoya in the eyes.

"Go get cleaned up for dinner ok and afterwards we'll go swimming."

"Alright but promise we'll be alone?" Tori said wrapping her arms around Kyoya's neck and looking up at him. Kyoya kissed her forehead.

"I promise, now go get cleaned up." Tori let go of Kyoya, grabbed the duffel bag and went into the bathroom. She cleaned her face, put her hair up again, and put some makeup on before heading to the dining room.

Dinner pasted rather slowly, Kyoya's brothers weren't there they were off doing something important and his father was at one of the hospitals making sure everything was in order. So all that was left was Kyoya, Tori, and Fuyumi.

"Kyoya you never told me what your family does, what do they do?" Tori asked.

Kyoya looked over at Tori. "Well since you knew so much about me since day one I figured you knew already knew. Our family specials in medical stuff, and we own a lot of the medical facilities."

"Oh wow I knew you name was famous, but I didn't know it was that famous." Tori said looking down. 'Wow I really am lucky to be dating Kyoya; he must feel like he's dating someone with no value.' Tori thought. Kyoya noticed her looking down and took her hand. "Tori I know what you're thinking but don't worry you are always going to be more important than anything my family does or owns."

Tori was looking at Kyoya now, she was surprised at what he said.

"Um I hate to ruin this moment, but I'm finished and I'm going to get ready."

"Alright do you know where the pool is?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes." Tori lied.

"Well I'll meet you there." Kyoya said standing up and holding out his hand so she could get up.

"Ok." Tori replied taking his hand and then released it as she started walking towards Kyoya's room. When Tori got there she took the bikini into the bathroom. She did the necessary things like shaving her legs, taking her hair down and brushing her teeth.

"Well since I'm done I guess I'll go and wait for Kyoya." Tori thought to herself walking out the door and down the stairs. Then walking out the back door and towards the pool. She sat on the dividing board and stuck her feet in the water. Little did she know was that Kyoya was sneaking up on her. He then lightly pushed her, just enough to scare her. But then again little did Kyoya know was that it would scare her enough to make her fall in. Tori tried to balance herself but failed and fell into the ice cold water. Kyoya watched Tori as she kicked off the bottom of the pool and shoot out of the water, her head turning to see who scared her. Tori's eyes widened.

"Kyoya you ass!" Tori yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't think you would actually fall in." Kyoya said apologizing, holding out a hand to help her out. Tori refused it and went to the stairs to get out.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have done that in the first place Kyoya." Tori said walking toward the towels that were laid out and wiped her face on one.

"I know and I'm sorry I just wanted to startle you not drown you." Kyoya hugged Tori putting her head on his chest, which was bare. Kyoya was wearing baby blue swim trunks with 'SMART' written in white block letters on the butt. Kyoya randomly pulled out his cell phone, let go of Tori and walked a few feet in front of her. Tori tried hiding her giggle when she seen the back of his trunks and he only smirked. Kyoya then turned around."Pose and smile." Kyoya said.

"Why?"

"Your sister asked me to take a picture of you in your new swim suit and send it to her, and personally I wanted a picture too." Kyoya said smiling and pushing up his glasses. Tori just shook her head, then pushed her hip out to the side, stuck her hands on her hips, and gave a big smile showing almost all of her teeth; trying to look funny in the picture.

"Perfect." Kyoya said taking the picture then sending it to Lesly and saving it for himself. Tori broke the pose.

"Let me see." Tori kind of sung as she skipped over to him. Kyoya smirked and showed her the picture.

"Wow do I really look like that? Man I look fat." Tori said taking his phone then setting it on the table next to the towels.

"I think you look beautiful." Kyoya replied

"So are we going to swim or not?" Tori said impatiently, taking off her cover up and ringing it out then placing it on a nearby chair.

"Ready when you are." Kyoya said walking on the edge of the pool.

"Wait hold on Kyoya."Tori said stopping him.

"Hm, what is it?"

"You can't go swimming with you glasses on." Tori then took his glasses, ran to put them on the table, then ran back. "Ok, there."

Kyoya continued to walk on the edge. "Hey Kyoya." Tori sung.

"What-" Kyoya didn't get to finish his sentence because he was suddenly pushed into the pool. When he came back up Tori was laughing.

"Gotcha! That was pay back!" she said between laughs, but trying to stop laughing.

"Oh ha ha now help me out." Kyoya said holding his hand up toward her. Tori took his hand and was pulled into the pool. When she came back up Kyoya got an evil glare, and Tori wasn't laughing any more.

"Wow that glare is almost as deadly as mine in the morning."

"Well we will find out in the morning won't we? Because I doubt that your evil glare is as bad as mine." Tori said barely able to walk towards Kyoya due to the fact that they were in the middle of the pool where she could barely touch.

"Oh really? Well it's settled." Kyoya said leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Tori and Kyoya swam and splashed each other for the next few hours, while making small talk. Tori yawned multiple times in a row.

"Are you tired or just bored?" Kyoya asked with a smirk.

Tori yawned again. "If I was bored I would have told you straight out, can we go inside?"

"Yes anything for you." Kyoya said getting out then helped Tori get out. He put the cover up on her which was now dry due to it being thin and see- thru, and then wrapped a towel around her. He then wrapped another towel around himself.

"Here hold this." Kyoya said handing his phone to Tori and putting on his glasses.

"Why can't you-" Tori started but gasped when she was picked up. Kyoya was carrying her bridal style on their way back inside. Little did they both know was that they had people watching them the whole time. It was Tamaki and Fuyumi.

Kyoya carried Tori all the way to his room. "You can use my shower and I'll go use the spare one alright." Said Kyoya

"Ok." Tori replied, grabbing her bag that was on a table, and then looking inside for pajamas, but instead she found the red thong and pulled it out. "Where did you find this?" Tori hollered kind of shocked.

Kyoya blushed "Well I asked your sister if you had any, she didn't know so she looked through you drawer and found one."

Tori just looked at him and shook her head "Sex pixie." She whispered. Kyoya pushed Tori up against the wall, his hand by her head.

"What did you say?" Kyoya said leaning in close.

"Sex Pix-ie." Tori said repeating what she had said but saying it in syllables; leaning toward Kyoya. He made the final move kissing Tori passionately on the lips. Kyoya bites Tori's bottom lip wanting entrance but she refused; and closed her mouth. Kyoya smirked; he took his other hand and reached around grabbing Tori's butt. She gasped and he took advantage, sliding his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. He ran his tongue over her teeth, their tongues battling. He licked her bottom lip then separated for some much needed air. Kyoya leaned in and whispered in Tori's ear.

"Go get in the shower than we'll have some fun afterwards." Tori smiled and did as she was told. Once Tori was in the shower her mind was racing. 'What does he mean we'll have fun? Does he still remember what I told him before? Or maybe he means something else.' Tori hurried and washed, then put on her favorite pajamas pants and pink shirt that went with it and just to humor Kyoya she wore the thong. Though he wouldn't be seeing it unless he watched her change. She included some hygiene things before she walked out of the bathroom. The lights were dim and she could see Kyoya so she figured he was still in the shower. But in reality he was standing next to bathroom door. He quietly walked up to Tori and picked her up bridal style. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kyoya laid her in his bed; which was now neatly made, and climbed on top of her.

"Kyoya-" Tori started but was interrupted.

"Shh." Kyoya said placing his finger on her lips. "Don't worry." He leaned in and kissed her lips. He licked Tori's bottom lip; instead of refusing she let him gain excess. Once again he explored her mouth, when he pulled out, Tori bit his lip, and he only smiled and refused. So Tori did to him what he did to her earlier, but instead she reached up and pinched his butt, he gasped and with that she slid her tongue into his mouth. Once she gained excess she rolled Kyoya over so now she was on top. 'Who ever came up with "Boys are made of snail, nail, and puppy dog tails" are obviously wrong because this boy right here taste really sweet.' Tori smiled at her thought while gliding her tongue along his teeth. Catching her off guard Kyoya rolled over, so again he was on top. They ended with a big wet, but passionate kiss. Tori was still smiling when they ended.

"What are you smiling about?" Kyoya questioned, smiling himself.

"Oh, just a thought I had."

"Really what was it about?" Kyoya said looking into her eyes. Tori broke the eye contact by looking over to the side.

"Oh it was nothing." Kyoya grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Please tell me."

"Oh ok, but only because I can't resist your puppy dog eyes. I was thinking that whoever came up with the saying 'Boys are made of snail, nails, and puppy dog tails' were obviously wrong because this boy taste really sweet."

Kyoya laughed. "Well thanks I do my best to please the ladies." He said with a wink, then got off and laid next to Tori. Wrapping his arms around her while they got under the blanket. Tori scooted in as close as possible and put her leg on top of his.

"I love you, Kyoya." Tori whispered falling asleep.

"I love you too." He replied kissing her forehead and falling asleep himself.


	8. greetings

*the next morning*

I wake up to find Kyoya asleep. Trying to glance at the clock I realized I was still in Kyoya's arms.

'Man he has a tight grip on me.' I thought. Then suddenly as if Kyoya could read my mind, he released me-somewhat. Finally being able to turn, I glanced at the clock. 7:23. Turning back to Kyoya, I snuggled into him again and began dozing off, when suddenly a person loudly called out to Kyoya. Recognizing the voice I knew it was Tamaki's.

'Just ignore him Tori, he'll go away.' Unfortunately I was wrong, Tamaki came skipping up the stairs to Kyoya's bed. When he saw us, a loud gasp escaped. My eyes fluttered open and I looked at him with a tried look. He realized I was awake and mouthed 'sorry. I'll be back later.' Giving him a small nod, he left. I waited till I heard the door shut then went back to sleep.

"Kyoya! Kyoya, wake up!" A voice yelled. I my eyes shot open, and I immediately sat up, scaring whoever the loud voice was.

"Stop, I wanna wake him up. " I rubbed my eyes before looking at Kyoya then at the clock then back at Kyoya. I kiss his forehead then shook him lightly. "Kyoya, baby it's time to get up." I kiss him again this time on his nose, then his eye, then his cheek and finally his mouth. I got up to look at him from above, but he had ahold of my waist and started to kiss me back. Then he turned so he was on top of me, Kyoya opened his eyes and sleepily gaze and looked into mine with a light smile across his lips. Kyoya placed his head in the crook of my neck and just kinda went dead weight and laid on top of me.

"Kyoya!" I said giggling. "Kyoya, come on you have a guest." I somewhat looked down at him and kissed whatever was there first, which just so happened to be his temple.

"What's going on over there? Tori are you unable to wake him up? Would you like me to try?" Tamaki asked looking at my current situation.

"Um no, I think I have it under controll." I replied, suddenly Tamaki went from happy to sad and sitting in a corner. I look down and Kyoya is glaring at him with a bad aura. "Kyoya, it's about time you get up." I giggle at his little act of meanness towards Tamaki. Kyoya then rolled over but kept me close to him. I kissed his bare chest then I kissed his nipple and his eyes jerked open. I giggled at his reaction. Kyoya then jumped on top of me. "If you do that again I may take you right here, right now." Kyoya said with a sexy smirk.

"Kyoya." I said embarrassed, while butting my lip. I nodded toward Tamaki's direction and we both looked over there. To my surprise there was other people here besides Tamaki. They all had their eyes wide. I blushed and pulled the blanket up to my chin. After a few minutes of silence I finally worked up the courage to get out of the blanket around me, I ran to Kyoya's couch and grabbed my bag.

'Pada pada pada pada' was the sound that my feet made across the floor on my way to the bathroom as I ran on the balls of my feet, with a bright red blush across my face. I ran into the bathroom but cracked the door and dropped the blanket outside and then shut the door.

(Outside the bathroom)

"Kyoya, does Tori have clothes on?" Tamaki asked kind of embarrassed.

"Naturally, but she's shy so she felt the need to cover up. Especially since there are a big group of people in my room unexpectedly."

(Inside the bathroom)

'Breathe Tori, breathe. Why where the a bunch of men in Kyoya's room anyways?' I quickly pushed all thoughts aside and got dressed. Since I didn't have anything to where I put on my brown dress and started applying makeup. When I finished I actually looked decent. Slowly I opened the door and peeked outside it. I spotted Kyoya and he was already dressed. The stranger, men people were still there. I caught Kyoya's eye and I flagged him over toward me. When he got to the bathroom door I slipped out and walked behind him. He stopped suddenly and I slammed into his back and Kyoya didn't flinch or even move. Kyoya place one hand on his hip and the other in his pocket. I peeked through the hole that his arm made from it being on his hip.

"Hello!" A short blonde with big brown eyes yelled, sending me to the floor with fright. As I sat on the floor, holding my chest, trying to breathe the short blonde came up to me and offered me a hand. I glanced at Kyoya and he was biting his lips trying not to laugh. I glared at him as I took the hand that was in front if me.

"Kyoya, why don't you introduce us to your girlfriend?" The short blonde asked.

"Yeah, she looks familiar-" one of the red haired twins said.

"But from where?" The other finished. I stared at them wide eyed and slipped behind Kyoya even thou I had forgiven them for their actions. Suddenly the twins were also behind Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" I whined "do something!" He just turned around and looked at me with a grin on his face. Each twin had one of my arms and they held it tightly, then dragged me in front so everyone could see me.

"I remember who she is now." The one on my left said.

"Yeah, she's that girl from the other day." The other exclaimed.

"Do you remember us?" They asked in unison.

"Unfortunately yes, but I don't remember your names. Oh- wait one of you go my Hitachiin and the other goes by brother." I said with a smirk. They both just looked at me with a blank face and I just laughed. Kyoya interrupted be anything could be said.

"You already have meet Tamaki and the twins. That Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. And that's Haruhi Fijioka."

"And Haruhi is a girl right?" I asked and everyone looked surprised. "What it's very obvious that she's a girl. Just look at her eyes." I said looking up at Kyoya.

"Since you know our names what yours?" Asked Haruhi.

Kyoya answered for me. "This is Tori Kiefer." Everyone went wide eyed and stared at me.

"Kyoya why do they stare at me like they know me?" I asked looked at him.

He just looked down at me. "Because they do, you are quite famous at Ouran."

"Why?" I asked and then thought about my past. "Oh- never mind." I whispered. My parents where famous before they retired and I on the other hand I used to be a famous saxophonist all over the world until I decided to quit because of a unbearable event. Looking down I then walked over to Kyoya and rapped my arms around his waist, trying not to cry. He bends down and kisses my forehead then looks up at his friends.

"Ok. So why did you guys come here?"

"Tama-chan called and asked us to meet him here." Hani said with a big smile. Kyoya looked over at Tamaki and glared. If Kyoya's glares were bullets Tamaki would be shot thousands of times. Tamaki ran and sat in a dark corner. Wiping my tears I walked over to Tamaki and tried to comfort him. He looked up and tried to hide his laugh but failed. I quickly looked over at Kyoya and he walked over to me and quickly dragged me to the bathroom. Once we got inside the bathroom I looked at the mirror an I had mascara running down my face. Kyoya grabbed a towel, stuck it in water and started wiping off the mascara. When he was finished we went back outside and the people were quietly have a conversation. I sent a glare to Tamaki.

"Kyo-chan would like to go to the beach with us?" Hani-sempai asked.

I looked up at Kyoya with a smile.

"Kyoya it's been awhile since I've been to the beach, can we go please?" I asked him giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He let out a sigh and said "Fine."

Everyone cheered except for Takashi who just stood there with a blank expression. I ran down the stairs in Kyoya's room then exited and found a maid.

"Excuse me miss? Umm I was wondering if you did the laundry from Kyoya's room yet?" I asked.

"Yes mama we did. Was there something you needed from there?" Asked the maid. Kyoya's made was actually really pretty she had medium length brown hair and side bangs that curved around her face, and she had beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Umm yes my bathing suit and cover up that goes with it."

"Oh yes I seen that in there. Let me go get it, I'll right back." The maid left and Kyoya came out of his room.

"What are you doing standing out here by yourself?" He asked leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I asked one of the maids to bring me my bathing suit and she went to go get it. So, that's why I'm standing here." I say looking at him then plant a light kiss on his lips. Kyoya then pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me roughly when the maid comes back holding mine and Kyoya's swimsuits.

"I'm sorry for interrupting master Kyoya, but I have your swimwear." The maid said bowing. Kyoya stopped kissing me and looked at the maid.

"Thank you, you're a big help." I say before Kyoya could say anything to her. I took the clothes from her and she left. Then Kyoya and I walked back inside his room, only to discover that Tamaki and the twins were fighting over something, until they saw us walk in.

"Are you ready to go Kyoya?" Asked Tamaki.

"I suppose." Kyoya replied plainly.

"Come on Kyoya cheer up." I say holding his hand on the way to the limo.

A/N: I'm hoping that later on ill be able to explain what happened in Tori's past and why the story is moving so fast pasted. Like how on the first day Kyoya and tori met, Kyoya confessed his love to her. It all has a back story that'll happen later on.


	9. the beach

*at the beach*

"Tori get up." The twins say in unison. My eyes flutter open to realize we're at the beach. I look around the limo to find that it was only me and the twins in there.

"Kyoya woke up before you and went inside already-" Hikaru started.

"And sent us to come wake you up." Finished Kaoru.

(A/N: if you hadn't noticed but I slept the whole limo ride and made Kyoya and Tori fall asleep and that's why the twins are waking her up. Sorry for any confusion.)

I got out of the car and followed the twins into the house. The house was beautiful. Hard wood polished floor, dark brown wall paper. Black mahogany furniture, everything was beautiful. The twins lead me to where Kyoya was, he was sitting on a black leather couch, reading a book. He looked up when I walked in.

"It's about time you get up, lazy bones." Kyoya said flatly.

"How long was I asleep for?" I ask looking at Kyoya then the twins.

"About an hour." They all said in unison. I walked to the couch and laid my head against Kyoya's chest, and he wrapped his arm around me and continued to read. I read some of the book but start dozing off again, only to be awoken by Kyoya getting up and me falling onto the couch. I look up at him sleepily.

"You need to wake up, look its already 3:30." Kyoya said holding out his hand for me to get up.

"Fine, but Kyoya lets go swimming just me and you." I say taking his hand and moving close to him. "We can sneak off before the others notice." I whisper into his ear, then give his earlobe a little bite, and walked off without saying a word. Walking around the house I find what room is mine and I get changed into my bathing suit. Grabbing a towel I sneak out of my room and try finding the back door but only to be caught by the twins.

"Where are you going?" They said in unison.

"Nowhere." I say nonchalantly.

"Liar." Kaoru said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" I ask them.

"Want to continue our game from last time." Hikaru said this time.

"No, and if you try anything I will scream bloody murder and everyone will come running. Not only that, but Kyoya will punish you pretty badly, not to mention what the others would do too." I say smirkingly. They stare at me with blank expressions. I start to leave but I'm grabbed around the waist and pulled against that person. "I mean it, if you don't let go I'll scream. I promise you I will."

"And why would you scream my darling?" I heard Kyoya's voice instead of the twins.

"Oh, it's you baby, I thought it was the twins. " I say turning to face him.

"Are they trying to do stuff to you again?" He asked me really serious like.

"N-No." I say nervously. He looks at me with a stern look, and I just look at the ground. "Ok, they wanted to, but I threatened them and they left." Kyoya wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Bending down he whispered in my ear,

"You will always be mine, no one will take you from me." I hugged him tight so he couldn't see my blush. Getting free from my grasp he walked though a door that led to the outside. I quickly but quietly followed him, after catching up I grabbed his hand and held it tight. For some reason I always felt safer and more calm when I was holding his hand, it comforted me. When we got to the breach my eyes widened. Everyone was already there! I looked up at Kyoya wide eyed and in shock.

"Hh -how did t-they get here b-before us?" I stammered. Kyoya didn't answer he just smirked. And with that we walked down to where the others where, but this time I wasn't the only girl, beside Haruhi she doesn't count. There was now two sets of identical twins instead of one, and a tall brunette. The twins were all playing volleyball but with a beach ball and had big smiles on while the brunette was learning kendo from Takashi. Honey, Tamaki, and Haruhi were picking up all sorts of shell fish.

I look at Kyoya then back at the people in front of me and ask. "Who are those people? Are they staying here with us too?"

"They are, the girl twins are Courtney and Candice; Candice is the one with long hair and Courtney is the one with short hair. They look alike and act alike in most ways just like Hikaru and Kaoru. The tall brunette is Kayla, you and her act alike in a lot of ways. I'm actually surprised you two aren't twins." I glared at him, then walked down to the beach. I lay my towel under one of the umbrellas then laid on the towel, and shortly after I was joined by Kyoya, who started reading his book. I just sat there sun bathing while watching the others play and have fun. Suddenly the twins popped up, blocking my sun.

"Excuse me, but you're blocking my sunlight." I say flatly to them.

"Then get up and have some fun!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah you're being totally boring." Hikaru went on.

"Hi I'm Candice and that's Courtney." The girl said pushing between the read headed twins. "Won't you come swim with us?" Courtney exclaimed this time.

"Um... no, I don't really like the ocean water."

"But I thought you wanted to go to swimming with me." Kyoya said with a smirk. I just looked at him.

"Well yeah but that's cuz I wanted alone time with you, but in general I don't like the ocean water. I like the beach, like the sand. I like sitting and playing in the sand or sun bathing, but I don't like the water, well not that much anyways." I give him the blank stare then look back at the twins. They all has a confused look on their faces. "Oh never mind!" Standing, I walk a few steps and then practically laid on top of Kyoya. "Help me out here." I whisper into his ear. He kissed the top of my head and whispered back.

"You got yourself into it." He kissed my head again then turned to speak to the twins. "What Tori is trying to say is, that she likes the beach but doesn't like that water part, correct?" He says the last part looking at me.

"Correct." I turn and lay on my stomach, slowly falling asleep. Next thing I know someone is shaking me. "Come on get up!" It was Hikaru's voice.

"OW!" I hollered and he flailed backwards.

"Oops sorry, I forgot you're extremely sunburnt." I quickly get up and look at my back and I was lobster red.

"Where's Kyoya?" I say turning my head quickly back and forth.

"He went to the store to get the lotion for your sunburn and some ibuprofen." Kaoru answered this time.

*inside the beach house*

I walk inside with the twins and everyone stared at me. I turned around to see if anyone was behind me. "Um is there something on my face?" I ask.

"Aww my poor Tori! Look at you, you're as red as a lobster!" Tamaki yelled running to hug me. I put my arms up to protect me, but he never came. Instead there was a loud thump. I look up to see Kyoya standing in front of me and Tamaki on the floor.

"What happened?"

"He went to hug you and I knocked him over isn't that obvious." Kyoya said in a 'matter of fact' tone. "Here, take some ibuprofen and get in the shower then go to my room with the lotion. Okay?" I nod and walk towards my room. When I got in there, to my surprise there was pajamas on the bed.

*after the shower*

I get dressed in the pajamas, which is a light pink short shorts with a neon pink tank top, then walk to Kyoya's room with the lotion in hand. I walk in and he's not in there, so I sit on the bed and wait for him, slowly falling asleep. I jump at the sound of the bathroom door opening then I hear some chuckling which I assume was coming from Kyoya. When I look at the bathroom door it's someone other than Kyoya. It's Tamaki.

"Oh I'm sorry Tamaki I thought this was Kyoya's room." I say blushing as he came out in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh it's quite ok Tori, besides I was hoping you would come in here." He said with a grin.

"And why's that?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. He walks closer to me and chuckles again. He leans in and I can feel his breathe on my neck.

"I don't think it's fair that Kyoya gets to keep you all to himself." I shiver at the sound of his voice. I quickly jump up and make my way to the door, only to be slammed against it. I flinched and closed my eyes tight. I feel something soft press against my lips and I jerked my eyes open to see it was Tamaki's lips. I try turning my head but Tamaki's got his hands on either side of my face and then he makes the kiss deeper. Slowly tears fall down my face and down his hand. Tamaki unlocks his lips from mine and removes his hands from my face and I slowly sink to the floor, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh my god, what have I done? I'm so sorry Tori." He says as he stumbles backward. Before he could say more I grab my lotion and ran out of the room and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I mumble and continue off to my room.

*in Tamaki's room*

"Tamaki, why is Tori crying?" Kyoya asked Tamaki, who was in a dark corner. When he didn't answer Kyoya left and went to Tori's room.

*in Tori's room*

I grab my blanket and sit against the door crying.

'Why did he do that! Why does it have to be me that everyone wants to kiss?! I'm sorry Kyoya it's not my fault!' I hollered in my head. A knock on the door broke my train of thoughts.

"Go away!" I holler my voice cracking. Then the door tries to open but I blocked it from doing so.

"Tori let me in." It was Kyoya not Tamaki, but I refused to move from the door. "Let me in." He sounded angry now. "Let me in,- now!" He really sounded pissed. So I just rolled across the floor with the blanket rolled around me. The door tries to open again and succeeds this time and Kyoya walks in. "What are you doing on the floor?" He asked sternly and when I don't answer he comes and flips me over. My hands cover my face so he can't see me crying. "Tori what's wrong." He asks in a soft voice, cradling me. I rub my eyes and sniffle before replying.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Look, I can tell something is wrong and you need to tell me what it is."

"But you'll get angry with me." I say rubbing my eyes and sniffing again.

"I promise I won't get mad."

"Yes you will." I just kept sniffling and doing that noise like when your crying and you can't breathe.

"Just tell me or do I need to ask Tamaki about it?" I just looked up at him with a face of horror then back at the floor. "Okay so Tamaki's the cause of your crying?" He picks me up and carries me to the bathroom I glanced in the mirror and I looked horrible. Eyes puffy, nose red and face pale, not a very good look for a boyfriend to see. Kyoya sets me on the counter, grabs some toilet paper and hands it to me so I can blow my nose. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"I don't wonna talk about it."

"Ok fine but I'm going to talk to Tamaki about it." And with that he left. A few minutes later you hear a big thud and some screams. I quickly run to Tamaki's room to see Kyoya on top of Tamaki, who is wearing clothes now, beating him.

"No! Kyoya stop!" I hollered trying to pull him of, but he doesn't listen. I run to find Takashi, who was sitting on the couch with Kayla. "Takashi I need your help! Hurry!" I hollered cryin my eyes out, grabbing his hand. Quickly he got up and allowed me to pull him towards Tamaki's room. Once he saw what was going on Takashi went and pulled Kyoya off of Tamaki as if it was nothing. Holding Kyoya against him, Takashi carried Kyoya back to my room. The whole way there Kyoya was shouting 'let me at that bastard!' And shaking his fist in the air, struggling to get away from Takashi's grasp. We stepped inside my room and I shut the door then Takashi put Kyoya down.

"What's goin on here?" Takashi asked in his very deep voice looking at Kyoya then at me.

"That bastard made a move on my women!" He shouted pointing the wall. "Now let me out of this room so I can kick his ass!" With that, the tears that I had been holding in fell down many face. I went and hugged him trying to calm him down. "Is that why you didn't want to tell me? That bastard sexually harassed you and you didn't want to tell me! " I just cried more and hugged him tighter.

"Kyoya I'm sorry, I didn't want your friendship with him to end, because I know you don't have many friends." I mumble into his chest.

"Is that what happened Tori? Tamaki sexually harassed you?" Takashi asked an I just nodded me head, and with that and a click from the door Takashi was gone.

"Kyoya come on, calm down now and we need to go to bed. Don't we have school tomorrow?" I ask leading him to my bed.

"No, tomorrow is a student holiday." He says grumpily but allows me to drag his to bed.

"Baby can you rub lotion on my back? It hurts pretty bad." I gave him a peck on the lips and handed him the lotion. I took my shirt off and layer on my stomach so he could put lotion on it.

"I never said I would do it." He said flatly with one eyebrow up. I looks up at him with my heavy eyes.

"Please I'm really tired and if you won't do it I'll get the twins or Takashi to do it." I say with a smirk knowing he would do it now. You could hear the bottle open and I felt a cold liquid on my back causing me to arch my back. "Kyoya that's that's cold!" I whinnied but also giggled and he just chuckled. He rubbed lotion all over my back, arms and legs, and I started to fall asleep. Suddenly I felt like I was rolling and I sat up immediately and there was a thud on the floor. I look around, 'I'm still on the bed but where did Kyoya go.' I thought to myself then look over the bed where Kyoya was laying on the floor. "Why are you on the floor?" I ask him and he just give me a glare. "I love you." I have him a peck on the check and he's blushing a lot. "What are you-" I look down and I'm still shirtless an my boobs are practically falling out. "Why didn't you tell me I'm still shirtless!" I holler at Kyoya who now has a nosebleed. I quickly grab my shirt an put it on then I hear Kyoya laughing. "What's so funny?" I glare at him as he laughs more.

"Your shirt is on backwards and you have it on wrong." He says trying to calm himself.

"What ever I'm going to sleep." I say fixing my shirt and hen crawling under the blanket drifting off to sleep. And then Kyoya does the same but tries to wrap his arms around me without touching my sunburn. And with that we sleep.


	10. alligators

* the next morning*

"Well this is the most awkward morning I've ever had." I say to Kayla who just nods her head. Tamaki and Kyoya won't even look at each other and the twins are harassing Tamaki because some how they found out about what happened. "Well I'm gonna ask Kyoya if we can leave, I'll see you later Kayla." I wave at her and walk to Kyoya, who takes my hand and we go outside to the limo already waiting for us. We stood outside the limo and I tried making a conversation with him.

"Kyoya ya know your gonna have to apologize to Tamaki sooner or later. And he'll have to do the same." He just sends me a deadly glare. "Kyoya come on you know it's true and quit giving me that glare or I'll go home." He immediately quit and pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, your right but I'm not going to apologize until he does." I let out a heavy sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever I'll be back in a minute." I walk off before he could say another word. I walk inside, talk to Tamaki then we walk outside and Kyoya doesn't look happy. We stop in front of Kyoya, I look at him then back at Tamaki. His face was bruised all over and his nose was at least broken, he also had a busted lip. 'Damn Kyoya sure knows how to kick some ass.' I thought to myself then smirked and faked a cough to cover it up. "Tamaki don't you have something to say to Kyoya."

"Umm yes, Kyoya I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry." Tamaki was almost crying, I didn't know if it was really sincere or if he was just terrified. But from what I could tell, he was terrified.

"Come on Kyoya you said you would apologize if Tamaki if he said it first." I say nudging him with my elbow in his stomach. Kyoya looks at me then at Tamaki.

"I'm sorry for beating your ass." He mumbled. "If I were you I would put ice on your face so it won't swell more than it has." I puckered my lips to the side, 'Well that's better than nothing.' I thought.

"Okay, well we're gonna leave now, bye Tamaki." I say waving and getting in the limo.

Sitting by the window I lay my head against it and fall asleep.

*dream*

I'm sitting there, cornered. Four guys stand in front of me all wanting the same thing, and it's not my money, but something more valuable. I scream and scream for help but no one comes. 'Why isn't anyone coming? Isn't there video cameras? Aren't they seeing this? Why won't anyone help me?' The questions raced in my mind and repeated as if it was a race track. But why wouldn't anyone come to help me? Were they all apart of this dastardly gang? Even my parents weren't around to help me.

The men moved closer and I pushed more against the wall as if it would break so I could get free. When they where I only inches away I jerked and screamed and did everything I could to stop them.

*end of dream*

I feel someone shaking me awake, my eyes shot open and I quickly moved in the opposite direction the other person was in.

"God damn it Tori!" Kyoya yelled. "What's wrong with you?" I look at him and see he's holding his cheek.

"What happened?" I say removing his hand from his face, only to reveal a dark purple bruise. "OH MY GOD DID I DO THAT?"

"Yes. What were you dreaming of that made you punch me?" He questioned holding his cheek once again. I looked at the ground and murmured,

"I don't wonna talk about it." He sighed and pulled me in close to him.

*at the house*

"Kyoya what time is it?"

"Around noon, are you hungry?" Kyoya took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen. I didn't even answer and he knew that I was. "What would you like to eat?"

"Umm... I want a mashed potato bowl." Kyoya gave me a confused look. "It's mashed potatoes with corn, popcorn chicken, gravy and cheese on top."

"Oh. Sounds interesting."

"You know why don't you let me cook?"

"Why do that when we have the cooks to do it?"

"I'll get them to help ok." And with that I walked in the kitchen and started asking to cooks to help me.

*after cooking*

"Can you guys set the table while I get Kyoya?"

"Yes my lady." The butler bowed and set off to do his task. I made my way around the house looking for him. Finally I found a maid and asked her where Kyoya is then I headed in the direction she gave me. I found him sitting at the piano poking at random keys and I started clapping which made him look up quickly. "Bravo! What an amazing song." I said sarcastically. "Lunch is done." I go and grab his hand and pull him back the way I came. When we got there he just looked at the pile of mess on his plate. I looked at him and took a big confident bite. And then he did the same. "It's good huh?" We ate in silence for a few minutes before I started talking again. "Hey Kyoya, I was thinking,-"

"Oh this can't be good." Kyoya interrupted with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes and continued talking. "I was thinking since we have the rest of the day to do what ever, why don't we go to Brazos bend? It'll be fun. We could like bring bikes or hike."

"But I don't have a bike." Kyoya said in a mater of fact tone.

"Hello I have like 6 of them at home. It'll be fine if we take 2 of them." I say then take another bite.

"Yeah that would be nice since this slop is like full of fat that'll need to be burned off."

"Wow girly much?"

We finish our food then get dressed in shorts, t-shirts, and tennis shoes. Kyoya went and asked the maids to pack a few snacks and some water bottles into a backpack.

*at Tori's house*

We walk up the path and on to the porch where 7 bikes.

"So you want the purple bike right?" I say giggling.

"It really doesn't matter to me besides..." He pulls out a purple rose. "Purple is my color." And then hands it to me.

"Wh-what? Wh-where did you get that rose from?" I gaped, with my mouth wide open.

"Don't worry about it." He put the rose in my hair and helped grab the purple bike and then lead the bike off the porch and to the car. I followed him but with a white mountain bike.

*in the car*

"You do realize that at Brazos bend has alligators and stuff Latin practically on the trails. You know that right?" He just shrugged his shoulders obviously not knowing how serious I was being. "Ok fine, it don't cry to me when you see an alligator close to you."

With that our conversation ended and we continued our ride in total silence.

We arrived at the park, payed, grabbed a map and got ready to take off. We headed down a trail called plant slough trail, if had rocks for a trail and in order to ride down it, you had to go down a steep hill. Natural I rose down it on my bike all fast like, but Kyoya decided to play it safe and walked down the hill with his bike.

When he caught up to me, Kyoya just rolled his eyes, And continued riding. We hit the 40-acre lake, half a mile later. We weren't in the trail for 5 minutes before started freaking out. I glanced around him and saw a 10 foot alligator laying half in the water and half on land.

"Come on Kyoya don't be a chicken." I say smirking as I park my bike and get close to the alligator.

"Tori! Don't you dare!"

"I'm not going to do anything." I say looking around to make sure that no one was around. And when I seen that the coast was clear I reached out and touched the alligators tail.

(A/N: kids don't do that at home but I've actually touched an alligator before and it wasn't a baby. But really don't do it the alligator could eat your arm.)

"Dammit Tori don't you know that the alligator could bite your arm off!" He hollered.

"Oh come on! It didn't bite me did it? Now here take a picture of me touching it." I handed him my camera and he just scorned me.

"No. I don't want you to get hurt. What would people think of me, if I let my fiancé get bite by an alligator." Just as soon as Kyoya spoke that sentence he covered him mouth with his hands.

"Kyoya what do you mean by fiancé? Is that what you were working out with your dad the other day?" I say in a shocked tone.

"Are you upset with that? I mean if you are I can tell my dad to cancel te plans." Kyoya scratched the back of his head and looked down. I walked up to Kyoya and gave him a hug.

"No don't cancel it. I want to be with you forever. Thank you." A few tears slipped out before I released him. He just looked at me and had a look of annoyance on his face.

"I suppose I could take the picture of you." I smiled and walked slowly to the alligator then placed my whole hand on the middle of its tail. Kyoya face went white but still he took the picture. "There now don't ever do that again. "

We went continued on the trail walking next to our bikes, when suddenly I started feeling dizzy. Before I knew it I was falling and everything was dark.


	11. memory

*in Tori's head*

Two little kids were running around a large yard chasing each other with big smiles in their faces.

"Lets play hide and seek Kyoya!" A small girl with big hazel eyes and long brown hair said from across the yard. "Your it!" She than ran to find a place to hide. Kyoya turned to a tree and started counting. After counting to ten he started walking in the direction that the girl ran off in. Little did he know, the little girl was standing behind the tree where he was counting. The little girl sat down and waited and waited but the boy hadn't returned yet. The little girl got up and went off in the original direction. She looked for hours then finally went home crying. The little girl went to her mom and said, "mommy I can't find Kyoya anywhere. I'm worried about him."

"What do you think happened to him?" The mother asked calmly.

"I don't know. We were paying hide and seek and he went to find me but I was hiding behind the tree where he was counting and he went to look for me. So I sat there and waited but he never came so I went looking for him but I couldn't find him!" The mother just smiled then looked past the child. The little girl looked behind her and saw Kyoya. She ran to him and in braces him with a big hug. "Kyoya I was so worried!" She sobs, crying on his shoulder. The little boy pulls out a handkerchief and wipes her tears away.

"It's not fit for a beautiful young girl to have a puffy eyes and a runny nose. She smiles and hugs him once again. "Do you want to know a secret?" The little Kyoya asked, and the girl nodded her head. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Tori, one day I'm going to make you my wife."

(A/N: I know this chapter is short but it explains alot. Like how they knew each other when tori went to the school for the first time, and why Kyoya confessed his love in the first chapter. I'm planning in writing more back stories to this story but I have to work it all out. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon too.)


	12. hospital and another dream

'Everything is dark. I can't see. Oh wait my eyes are closed. What was up with that dream?' I slowly opened my eyes and looked around for a minute. I jerked up as fast a I could only to feel dizzy after doing so.

"Tori lay back down." I recognized that voice, I turned my and saw Tamaki.

"Where am I and where's Kyoya? Why are you here?" I asked laying back down but getting a little frightened.

"You're at the hospital. Kyoya went to get something, he'll be back soon." Tamaki crossed one leg over the other, resting his elbow there then putting his head in his hand.

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"Kyoya said while you guys where walking you just blacked out and went unconscious." He explained.

"What did I pass out for?"

"You passed out due to your anemia. Why didn't you tell me you where anemic?" Kyoya had answered that question.

"I'm sorry. I guess-it just slipped my mind. I didn't mean to cause you trouble. Wait- I have actual anemia? I was told a few years ago that I was only border line anemic. That's why I never worried about it." I lifted up my arm to push my hair out of my face but was stopped but something sharp in my arm. I looked at my arm then at Kyoya. "What's this?"

"It's a blood transfusion. You were low on blood."

"Do I still need it?"

"No but I wanted to make sure that you had gotten enough."

"Can you take it off of me then?" Kyoya just rolled his eyes but he did it anyways.

"Can we leave?"

"I suppose we could, but It'd be best if you didn't." Kyoya put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why I want to leave."

"I'll think about it."

It took a few minutes of puppy dog eyes and some persuading to get him to let me leave. But we finally did.

*later that day*

By the time all the madness had settled down it was evening and I was extremely tired. We went inside and the maids informed us that dinner was done and that his dad was home.

"Kyoya I'm going to bed, please tell them to excuse me for my absents." I walked up the stairs holding onto the rail tightly. I changed into on of Kyoya shirts and a pair of my pajama pants then crawled into his bed, instantly falling asleep.

*toris dream*

I was practicing my saxophone with my tutor when Kyoya walks in.

"Wow, you suck." I quickly pulled the mouth piece out of my mouth causing the sound to honk.

"You're not very nice! Just wait one day I'll be famous and you'll eat you words." That earned a laugh. Kyoya was laughing.

"You won't be famous if you keep sounding like that." I stuck my tongue out at him. The tutor just laughed at us arguing.

"Now now children, there's no need to argue. Tori is actually more talented than most kids her age."

"If she's so good then lets hear her play." Kyoya stated in a matter-of-fackly voice. I looked at the tutor with eyes full of confidence and he nodded his head then put his hands up to conduct. I took in a deep breath and began to play. I played with as much soul and as beautifully as I could at that age. When I finished Kyoya's face had gone soft and his glasses shielded his eyes.

"Believe me now?" I said with a big smile.

"No you still suck." He said smiling back. Then hugged me around the neck. "Im just kidding." He whispered in my ear. "I love you." His arms had disappeared, I turn around and he's gone. I look back at the tutor and he's smiling at me.

"Go get 'em. Lessons are over for today." I hurriedly put my instrument on the chair then ran after Kyoya.

*end of dream*

'Ugh I feel groggy. What time is it?' I sit up and look around. 'Kyoya's not in bed so it must be still be early.' I glance at the alarm clock 9 o'clock. I carefully get out of bed and walked out of the room. Holding on the railing tightly I walk down the stairs and into the living room. Fuyumi was sitting on the couch.

"Where's Kyoya?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

She gave me a funny look. "He's not in his room? He might be in the study or out in the garden." I nodded my head and headed for the study. When I got there he was asleep with his head laying in the desk, drooling.

'He must be really tired.' I walk to him and gently started to shake him. "Kyoya get up. Come get in bed." He doesn't budge or wake up. Once I started shaking him more roughly he woke up with a demonic aura.

"Don't know know it's impolite to wake somebody up." He was speaking in a very scary voice, and since he didn't have his glasses on I assumed he didn't know who was waking him up. I picked up his glasses and put them on.

"Damn your blind." He jumped up quickly and tried to pull me into a hug.

"I'm sorry baby I thought the maids where waking me up."

"It's ok besides I think your sexy when you're angry." I say grabbing his hand then placing his glasses on his palm and closed his hand. I grabbed his other hand and pulled him up and dragged him to bed.

When we got all settled in each others arms, Kyoya broke the silence.

"Babe, why do you always need me to lay in bed with you at night?"

"Do you have a problem with it? Would you rather us sleep in separate beds? In pretty sure I could ask the maids where the guest room is." I say with a smirk.

He squeezes and hugs me tightly. "I'm sorry baby. I don't mind sharing a bed with you."

"Mmhmm thought so." We quickly fell asleep and I had the same dream.


	13. first day back

A/n: alright it's up now Candice can leave me alone

"Mistress it's time to get up." Someone was shaking me. "Mistress your going to be late." I jolted up and scared the maid. I start shaking Kyoya.

"Kyoya get up we're going to be late." I shaked him some more. "Kyoya get up!" I hollered practically rolling him off the bed. Then he did roll off the bed. I crawled to his side of the bed and looked at him on the floor. He reached up and grabbed the blanket practically caused me to fall of the bed too.

"Kyoya get up!" I hollered while he was still pulling on the blanket and then I fell. I fell right in top of his stomach, causing him to go 'oomph.'

He groaned in pain then tried getting up but failed due to me laying on him. He tries again and again but finally gives up.

"Screw this, I'll just sleep here." Kyoya grumbled then turned to his side. He reached up and grabbed a pillow and put it under his head then fell asleep. I got up and sat at the edge of the bed looking at him and all if his cuteness. Which of course didn't last long, because a knock came from the door. I jumped off the bed and over Kyoya then ran down the stairs to answer the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but you have an hour before you have to leave." The maid said.

"Ah yes thank yoOOHH!" A pair of strong arms slipped around my waist.

"Yes thank you for informing us, we'll be out soon. Can you have the chef start preparing breakfast?" Kyoya said, putting on his glasses with one hand while still having the other rapped around me.

"Yes master Kyoya." With that the maid left and Kyoya shut the door. As soon as the door shut Kyoya turned me around and planted a kiss on my lips before I knew what was happening.

When the surprise kiss ended I looked up at him and smirked.

"Are you always this sexual in the morning?" I asked stifling back a giggle. He just rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. I quickly got dressed and right as I got done Kyoya walked out of the bathroom dressed in his uniform. "Well don't you look handsome." I say walking to him then planting a kiss on his cheek. "Go ahead and eat I'll be down in a few minutes. I have to put on my make up."

He just smiles and nods his head. "No I think I'll stay and watch you."

"Whatever." I walk into the bathroom with Kyoya in tow. I try to shut the door before he could get in but it failed because Kyoya pushed the door back open. I quickly and thoroughly put my makeup on while making the faces that go along with it. (A/N: girls you'll know what I'm talking about. And some of the guys too if they watch their girlfriends put on make up)

*after makeup and breakfast*

Me and Kyoya are sitting in the limo on our way to school, which needless to say that it took only 5 minutes to get there. We walk hand in hand to class, while getting stares from everybody, and surprisingly enough guys too. 'Thats weird, guys never look at me. So why do they seem upset about me dating Kyoya?' I wondered looking At everyone.

I stop dead in my tracks and look at Kyoya. "Kyoya, why is everyone starring at us?" He looks down at me and smiles and all you hear from everyone around us, is gasps.

"It is because you're beautiful and they are just jealous that they can't be you."

"That's not true Kyoya and you know it. They're mad because they can't have you." Just then the bell rang and everyone started walking to class. "We better get to class as well." I say then start to walk but Kyoya grabs my shoulder.

"Class is right here." He says smiling and pointing at the door next to him.

"Oh."

*after school*

The day flew by fast and yet it was still boring. Me and Kyoya were walking to the host club, when something popped in my head.

"Hey Kyoya I just remembered that I have to do something, so I'll meet you there. Okay?"

"Umm ok but are you sure that you don't want me to go with you?"

"Yes I'm sure just go ahead." And before he could answer I took off in the opposite direction we were going. I rounded a corner then stopped and peered around it to make sure that Kyoya wasn't following me. When the coast was clear I continued on until I had arrived the band hall. I opened the door and a sudden blast of music hit me. Wincing slightly I walk in and head straight for the band directors office. I knock on the door and a tall, pale man with short curly black hair answered.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asks.

"Umm, yes, I'm looking for Mr. Michaels."

"Hmm I've never seen you around here. Are you new?" An awkward high pitched voice said behind me. I jumped when I heard the voice. When I turned around the voice was actually a guys voice, but this man was dressed in woman's clothes.

"Umm, yeah I just transferred here last Friday."

"Really? What instrument do you play?" A new voice asked while walking out if the band directors office.

"I play alto saxophone."

"Oh, that was unexpected." The tranny said. "I expected you to play something girly, like flute or clarinet."

I just rolled my eyes and sighed. "Ok well I have a few questions and then I have to go."

"Ok shoot." Said the curly haired guy.

"Ok first, your names. What are they?" I asked looking at all of them.

The tranny spoke up first. "I am Sammi Michaels, but to you sweetie, I'm Mr. Michaels." He say then taps his index finger on my nose when he calls me sweetie. The curly haired man bowed and introduced himself.

"I am Jared Uped. My students call me ."

The last man was tall and tan with wavy brown hair and glasses. He knelled, grabbed my hand, and kissed it. I blushed and the other band directors just rolled their eyes.

"Keith Tekkit, but you can call me Keith." He stood up and Mr. Up stepped in.

"Any more questions you have for us, Miss..."

"Oh yes sorry, I'm Tori, Tori Kiefer. And I just have a few more questions."

"Alright-Tori, you have our attention." Keith says holding out his hand then pulling it back with one swift motion.

"Ok, well do you do marching band? An if so when are the rehearsals?" Suddenly you hear the hambsterdance song playing. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry, that's my phone." I quickly pull out my phone an look to see who's calling. "I'm sorry I have to take this."

"Go ahead, we'll wait." I quickly answered the phone.

Me: hello?

Kyoya: Where are you?

Me: the band hall is there something you need?

Kyoya:No but I'm heading there now.

Me: alright, but are you done with the club? Is it over already?

Next thing you hear is silence.

"Hello? Kyoya?! Ok, we'll sorry about that." I look at and he clears his voice then looks over to something behind me then back at me. I turn around to see Mr. Michaels fawning over Kyoya, who which by the way looked annoyed. "Eh he'll be ok," I say with the wave of my hand. "So about marching band."

"Keith deals with that, you can talk to him while I pry from that student." I watch him walk off in Kyoya's direction then turn back to talk to Keith.

"Yes we do marching band and the next rehearsal is tomorrow at 3 and ends at 4. I'll give you a schedule tomorrow."

"Oh cool, it finishes half an hour before the host clubs closes."

Keith gives me a weird look. "You go to the host club?"

"Well I haven't been there yet, but my boyfriend is in it."

"Oh you mean like he acts like your boyfriend but isn't, kinda like what he does with the other girls."

"Oh no Kyoya's my real boyfriend. In fact that's him over there."

"Oh ok. Alright there's one more thing that I need to know. What style of marching did they teach you."

"We did straight leg marching both forward and backward."

"Oh good good. Hopefully that'll be one less thing that we'll need to teach you. Now go and get Kyoya out if here." He finishes with a hearty laugh then turns me around and pushes me towards two angry guys and a flattering tranny.

"Alright see you later." I go over to the three guys and I take Kyoya's arm and swat Mr. Michaels away from Kyoya.

"Aww why can't I have him!" whines.

"Because he is a student and you're a teacher. And besides isn't it obvious that he's dating Tori." says, holding back .

"I guess we should get going before he gets free." And with that me and Kyoya left. We walked back to the host club and I was greeted by a face full of rose petals. It didn't seem to faze Kyoya be he just kept in walking. When I walked in thou, it was amazing. The beautiful chandeliers, all the pretty flowers, it was all so... Overwhelming. I looked around and seen all the people that where at the beach the other day. Next thing you know I'm surrounded by other girls, tons if them. They all stated asking me questions like 'who are you?' 'Are you dating a host?' 'Are you dating Huni or Kyoya?' 'Why is you hair so long?' 'Is that your natural eye color?' 'What clubs are you in' and a whole lot more. They crowded more and more around me, pretty soon I felt claustrophobic. I started shaking, "move." I say quietly. They didn't hear me so they didn't move. So I say it a little louder, and got the same result. So I tried pushing them out of my way, but they refused to move. After multiple try's I just sank down to the floor and sat there. While the girls still asked their questions and made their remarks. Eventually I gave up and screamed help. Naturally Tamaki was on the scene first. He Gave one look at me and mumbled "no, I better let Kyoya handle this one." And left. I felt like I wanted to cry but I held my composure and whispered "Kyoya"

Startlingly I got a reply.

"Yes?" I look up and sure enough he's standing in front of my with a smug look on his face. I stand, brush myself off and nonchalantly walk past him.

I find the Table with his stuff on it and I take a seat. I take out my phone and start texting Lesly, when I feel two arms snake around my shoulders. Immediately I knew it wasn't Kyoya.

"Can I help you?" I say a little bit peeved.

"Why are you-" one asked.

"Just sitting here?" And another ended.

"Because I don't wonna deal with those girls again."

"Then go hang out with the girls that aren't like that." Hikaru said pointing to three girls sitting on a couch.

"Go hang with them. They are actually really nice and I think you'll get along with them." Kaoru points at then too. I look the where they were pointing and the three girls looked familiar. Then I realize they were the girls from the beach.

"Those are the girls from the beach right?" The twins nodded their heads. "What are they your girlfriends or something." Another nod. I sigh and get up. I sit across from the girls and look at them.

"So which if you are dating the twins?" I ask looking at them blankly.

"We are." The girl twins said raising their hands.

"Oh so the twins are dating the twins. Makes since ok and what about you." I say then look at Kayla.

"Oh me? I'm dating Takashi." She replies with a blush.

"Ok so now I know who you guys are dating and I assume Tamaki is dating Haruhi. So the only person single is Huni."

"And Kyoya." Courtney added and I raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"Yeah I mean Kyoya's handsome and all but everyone is to afraid of him to ask him out." Candice added.

"Oh really? Cause I just so happen to know who he's dating." The girls looked at me wide eyed.

"Really who?"they all asked with ambition and I just smirked.

"Me." And they all gasped at my response. "Yeah and he's not scary although he is a sexy pixie. Always trying to get inside of my pants. But still he's just a romantic hunk." Candice Courtney and Kayla all went wide eyed and looked behind me. I rested my head in the top of the couch and looked at the ceiling but if course Kyoya was blocking my view, his face red. "Oh hey, I didn't see ya there." I say sticking my tongue out and closing one eye.

"Tori it's time to go." Kyoya said sternly.

"Okay, we'll see ya later girls." I wave at then while grabbing my stuff and leaving. We got into the limo and Kyoya was still red. "What wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?" He grew louder with every word causing me to flinch. "You told those girls that I was a sexy pixie always trying to have sex with you!"

"Yeah but I was only kidding and those girls knew I was. I only said that stuff because I knew you were behind me. And even you yourself knob that it wasn't true. So why are you getting upset?" I gave him a sad look.

"Because they will never take me seriously now." He replies with a sigh.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll go talk to them tomorrow." Now I really felt bad, but the girls knew I was kidding. Right?

"Thank you." I scooted over and kissed his cheek. "You know, I'm still sore from you pushing me off the bed."

I smiled and kisses him again "I'm sorry."

Dinner went as usual his dad wasn't home and Fuyumi was at her own house so it was just me and Kyoya. I had Kyoya rub lotion on my back because of the sun burn. But afterwards we fell asleep in each others arms even after the fight we had. And all was well. Well... Somewhat.


	14. the new member

The next morning Kyoya and I left early, him having to be at the host club and I needed to go to the band hall.

::time lapse::

Talking to Keith was kind of like talking to a best friend, even if I hadn't know him long, I already consider him my friend. As well as the other band directors, who seemed to acknowledge me in the same way. In other words we all got along great.

Keith watched me march 4: 8 to 4 forward and then 4: 8 to 4 backward, only changing things slightly. He had also got me my music and dots (sets) and quickly showed me how it would go. Me, being a quick learner, picked up on it quickly and was good to go.

Before long the bell rang and I needed to go to first period, which was a shame because I was having fun in the band hall. But I was super excited about rehearsal this afternoon.

The day passed by quickly, I didn't really pay attention in class because I was to busy fantasizing about rehearsal. As soon as school ended I kissed Kyoya good bye and told him I would meet him in the host club later.

At rehearsal Keith had a boy named Justin Gillman work with me. Gillman is section leader of the altos. We spent most of rehearsal making sure I understood the music and then he told me about the people in our section. There is about seven other people besides me and Gillman. Me and a girl named Hyacinth are the only girls, but Hya actually plays oboe. Keith came in, so did the rest if the band and rehearsal was soon over. I was walking to the host club when I heard my name called. I turn around and see Gillman.

"Hey, where ya goin?" He asks out of breath.

"To the host club?" I answer back. "Where else would I be going?" I set my instrument down and look at him.

"Home? Here let me walk you there." He takes my instrument and walks in front of me. "So... Why do you go to the host club?"

"Well, my boyfriend's in it." He stopped and looked at me.

"So you fall for their fake romance?"

"No,no he's my real boyfriend." I defended. Gillman gave me a crazy look.

"I don't believe you. Prove it too me." He said opening the doors to the music room. Again flower petals hit my face, but it didn't faze me as much as it did the first time. Gillman on the other hand, he was swatting at them like flies. Rolling my eyes, I walk away and towards Kyoya, who just looks at me for a moment and then goes back to writing. I set my stuff down then sit down myself. Gillman has finally stopped swatting at the petals and gave me a funny look when he saw me next to Kyoya.

"So this..-" Gillman started.

"Justin Gillman, age 18 male, his father owns Yamaha, grades are good and doesn't get in trouble. He has a younger sister and his life is rather boring." Kyoya said not even looking up from his notebook. I look at Kyoya then to Gillman, and smirk.

"Yep, that's my lovely Kyoya." I said with a big smile. I take Kyoya's big, soft, and warm hand and kiss his knuckles.

"What are you writing?" I ask peering across the table.

"It's not your concern." Kyoya's cold words make me feel a bit upset. I get up and then go sit on Kyoya, facing him with my legs straddling his lap.

"Why are you being so cold?" I say with my hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at me. I kiss his lips lightly and his eyes softened.

"Because I am in front of a customer." I turn around and the only person I see is Gillman.

"Do you mean Gillman? He's not a customer he just wanted me to prove that I don't have a fake romance but by the way you're acting now it looks like it is." I explain with a sad look. Kyoya takes off his glasses and looks me in the eye.

"My love for you will never be fake, don't you forget that." He say sternly before giving me a deep passionate kiss. Sadly, shortly after the kiss started we were interrupted by a certain someone yelling 'get a room!' From across the room. I glance over at the voice, whom rudely interrupted us and gave him a deadly glare. And like usual when he's upset, he runs into his little corner.

Someone behind me clears their voice, "I would like to talk to Kyoya please." Gillman said. I let out a big sigh and then get off of Kyoya's lap. Pulling out a chair next to him, I at down. "Alone." I roll my eyes and the walk over to Huni and Takashi to sit with them. A few minutes later Kyoya gets everyone's attention.

"Starting today we have a new host, Justin Gillman." Gillman steps forward and bows.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Kyoya," everyone looks over at Tamaki. "And what type do you think this young man will be?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure." Kyoya says crossing his arms and putting his fingers on his chin, as if he was thinking.

"Well, if it helps any, I can play 8 different instruments." Gillman piped up.

"Show off." I grumbled and Huni just looked at me.

"Ah! I know!" Tamaki exclaimed pointing up to the sky and then at Gillman, "you will be the musical type!"

After that was decided the time to close was upon us. I said goodby to everyone, except Gillman.

*in the limo*

I look up at Kyoya and blush, then quickly look back down.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asks with a concerned look. I blush more before looking up at him.

"Kyoya, how many kids do you want?"

A/N: I didn't feel like typing anymore for this chapter so I just ended it here with a cliff hanger. I'm now going to focus on going through the chapters and fixing any errors. So when I'm done ill then start typing again.

So for now,

Adieu


	15. basically an overview of things

It's been about a week since we got back to school and it passed by rather fast. Kyoya would surprisingly visit me when I was in band. Of course everyone asked lots of questions the first time they saw us together. And I would go to the host club and sleep, when I didn't have band or have to stay extra because of band.

But of course it's also been a week since Kyoya answered my question. He had honestly surprised me, I didn't think that Kyoya was that type of man.  
Seven! Seven kids! Is he trying to make a host club out if his real family? What would he want to name all of them? Most of all where would we put all of those kids! I would go nuts!  
Wow wow wow wait, does he want to be a farmer? I don't think it's normal for a rich guy to want that many kids.

*back to reality.*

The normal hosts and their girlfriends were in the club room, sitting and talking. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I quickly got up from sitting next to Kayla and made my way towards Kyoya. He, as always, was sitting at his little table typing away in his laptop. Sitting down, I stare at him while resting my chin on the palms of my hands. Finally he notices me.

"What is it now dear?" He asks flatly with one brow arched. I just grin at him.

"I have an idea."

"This can't be good but tell me anyways." He says as if he's bored, then continues typing.

"Well, what if the hosts, and their girlfriends of course, all go camping?" I say enthusiastically. This was actually a really good idea. Although, with them being rich people, they never really went camping before.

"That's a great idea my princess." Tamaki says as he pops out of nowhere.

"Yeah, that would be fun don't you think Takashi?" Huni asked also coming out of nowhere, and Takashi just grunted. Suddenly all the hosts surrounded me and Kyoya.

"Well I suppose I could try to plan something, but you're forgetting one little bitty detail." Kyoya says as he finally stops typing.

"Yeah and what's that?" I ask with my eyebrows arched and I resumed the same pose as earlier, chin rested on my palms.

"None of us have been camping before."

"Well," I say kinda loud like and cheerfully. "Luckily for all of you, I have been camping many times. And I enjoy it so I think that the rest of you would too."

"How are we going to get there? And who's gonna help you out?" Haruhi asks.

"Well, I could bring my parents. And before you ask Kyoya, Lesly can watch my sisters." I look at Kyoya and I guess correctly, he was gonna ask that question. It was written all over his face.

With that the day continued on. Even though I was supposed to go back to my house a while back my parents had agreed to let me stay longer. And eventually I would have to go back, hopefully bringing Kyoya with me. I can't stand being away from him, he's my fiancé after all. I mean he hasn't proposed officially yet, but I suppose you could say its kinda like an arranged marriage and I have actually agreed to it instead of being forced into it.

I love Kyoya, I really do and I don't see why people are scared of him. He's a sweet, caring and loving guy, hes not mean or scary. I still would like to know why he wants seven kids. That's a lot. I know my momma always said I had child baring hips, but I don't think I could pop out that many. Ah hell, screw it if he wants that many kids then he'll get that many. Even if we have to adopt, we will eventually have that many,and we will love every single one of them.

I would love to have a set of twins, or maybe even triplets. And I want at least two or three girls. I would like to name them Elisha, Gwen, and Lilly. Elisha would have a twin brother named Elijah. I would call Elisha, Eli and Elijah, JayJay. Yeah, lets just say that I've thought about baby names for a really long time now. I would also like to name one of the boys Kyoya Jr. and hopefully he'll end up just like his dad.

I wonder if my old producers would start producing my music again. It would be nice to get back into business. I had so much fun doing it, until the accident happened. I was in the studio playing a new song that I had just learned when a bunch of men entered. They had cornered me and tried raping me, the almost did, until... until the security finally came in. this security was just any regular security people, no these people were the Ootori family police. Through teary eyes I say an awfully familiar figure. To this day I am forever indebted to the Ootori's. I don't think they remember what happened but I do and I know Kyoya does too.

Well, onto the whole camping thing. This will be fun, and everyone will enjoy it. It'll be good for them the get out in the woods and get away from the rich life. Although I'm not to fond of having the Hitachiin twins or the 'King' around but forgive and forget is the best thing so it should be fine. It'll be fine as long as Kyoya doesn't try to bring any of the clients with. Actually I'll have to plan everything! Maybe I can talk Kyoya into helping me. After all, all I have to do is bat my eyes, or give him my puppy dog eyes and he'll fall for it. I've got him wrapped around my finger. (but don't tell him that.)

(A/N: im sorry this is more of an informational chapter. Actually its more like Tori talking to herself or showing whats going on in toris head.)

The week went by fast, and of course I was tired from band. And yes my plan worked, so Kyoya ended up helping me out. He also got a hold of my parents and they agreed to help. Although Lesly wasn't to happy about babysitting while we were camping, she still agreed to do it. Eventually our break had arrived and we were all set to go camping.


	16. First Day Camping

**Authors note: CAMPING TIME! this will be an interesting chapter.**

"Kyoya get your ass up!" I yelled shaking Kyoya for the umpteenth time. It was 4:30 in the morning and we needed to be ready by five so we could get the other hosts. But as usual Kyoya was being his usual self and didn't want to get up. "Kyoya get up!" I yelled for the final time. I had told him to get up and he didn't so hes gonna get it now.

I crawled on the bed and pushed him off of it. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell?" he moaned.

"Get up or I'll drag you down the stairs too." I say getting off the bed and stood in front of him. I watched him for a few minutes to make sure he was gonna stay awake. When he was fully awake and finally getting up I walked away.

::Time lapse::

After our stuff was in the car, we headed to get the rest of the hosts. First stop was Tamaki's house, and as usual he was hyper and really excited. The twins were a mischievous as always, and Takashi and Huni were like normal. And I think Huni has eaten at least 2 cakes this morning already. Then we picked up their girlfriends. Candice, Courtney, Kayla, and Haruhi, looked really tired.

"Well good morning everyone!" I yelled really loudly, scaring everyone. "Are you all ready for today?" I smirk as they all look at me sleepily, except for Kayla, she was really hyper. I mean I've had at least 3 cups of coffee and some candy, but this girl, this girl was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "You excited Kayla?" I asked as if I was talking to a little kid. She just nodded her head really fast.

It had taken us about three hour to get to Lake Livingston. The hosts eyes got wide as they viewed the forest outside of the car. I giggled at their reaction. ' Must be their fist time in the forest.' I thought as I grabbed four cans of bug spray. I went and handed one to Tamaki, the Hatachiin twins, Takashi and Kyoya. Immediately Tamaki tried to spray himself with it and ended up getting it all in his mouth. I busted out laughing and so did every one else. "Tamaki, you were supposed to get someone to help you." I take the spray from him and hand it to Haruhi. "Here help him out." After everyone helped each other out, we took a look around our campsites. We had rented about three shelters, all right next to each other.

"Ok so how are we going to split this up?" My dad asks.

"Well, me, Kyoya, You and momma can share one site. Tamaki, Haruhi, Kayla, Takashi and Huni can share one. And then the twins can share the other, sound fair enough?" I ask and everyone nods.

I grabbed the tents and pass them out. I gave a little kids one to Huni, and two normal sized ones to Takashi. I handed two to the twins and then took two for my site. "Ok, so go and try to put up your tents, if you need help come get me or my parents." And then I left them. They all looked confused but then went on their way to set up. Quickly I had set up mine and Kyoya's tent and my parents had set up theirs. I went to each of the other sites and so far only Takashi was able to put up his and Huni, his own. Everyone else was having a hard time do so. So I started with Tamaki's tent. Haruhi was trying to explain to him on how to put it up but Tamaki being himself, he kept screwing it up.

"Here let me help you Haruhi." Me and Haruhi put the tent up in like 5 minutes. Then I walked to the twins and helped them put theirs up. Ten minutes had gone by, and I could have been doing other stuff instead of trying to help all these rich people put up tents.

Everyone then gathers at my camp site and we start planning on what we want to do. Many ideas came up like, fishing, hiking, exploring the woods, and swimming. Everyone loved the idea of swimming. we all got ready and then headed to the lake.

*at the lake*

My mom and dad decided to just drop us off and then they would finish unloading everything. At first we were hesitant to get in but then just went and walked into the water. Kyoya fallowed me and then Tamaki, then everybody else.

"Hey Tamaki!" Hikaru and Kauro yelled and when Tamaki turned around, they splashed icy cold lake water in his face. Tamaki started to flip out on them and then basically started a splash war. Laughing I splash Kyoya. Immediately he splashes me and we start our own little war.

"Hahaha! Alright, alright Kyoya I quit." I say laughing while walking to him. When I started walking to him, he started flipping out.

"SHIT! What the hell was that?" he says practically jumping out of the water with a horrified look on his face. That was it for me I just busted out laughing, practically falling into the water. "Something just touched my foot!" Now everyone was laughing and Kyoya just walked onto shore. You could tell he was angry at everyone.

"Oh come on Kyoya. Quit being a party pooper. You should have known that there were fish in there. You're in a lake after all." I say following him. I give him a big hug and look up at him, still having my arms wrapped around his waist. Everyone was still in the water playing and having fun, so we had a few minutes to ourselves. "I love you." I whispered, and he kissed my forehead. I rested my head on his chest, then licked it. "Ew, that taste like fish." Kyoya just chuckled. "Hey Kyoya, what time is it?" I ask looking at the sky.

"Around 5:30 why?" he asks looking up too.

"Shit I gotta get back and help cook. Can you stay here and make sure that they get to camp safely?" I ask while getting my shoes on.

"And what makes you think that I know the way back?" Kyoya says like the knows everything.

"Because I know you do and you can't deny it. And if you want i'll leave you the map."

"No its ok I know where to go." I kiss him and then head towards the camp before anyone noticed that I left.

When I got to the camp my parents were getting the stuff ready to cook. I grabbed the potatoes and started to peel and then wash them. Once they were washed I cut them up and put them in multiple pans. Then my dad put the pans on the rack above the fire. On the grill he put the chicken on. Soon the whole camp was smelling like chicken and garlic potatoes. While dinner was finishing I went into the tent and quickly changed into shorts and a tank top. As soon as I exited the tent, everyone was walking into the camp ground.

"Welcome back, think dinners almost done." I say with a warm smile.

"I was wondering where you had gotten off to." Candice said. "One minute you were laughing and talking with Kyoya and then your gone the next. But you actually helped make dinner?"

"I didn't know that you could cook." Huni said jumping on my back.

"Huni! You're all wet!" I say loudly and everyone started laughing. I take him off my shoulders and set him in front of me. "And to answer you, yes I can cook. I can cook all types of stuff."

"Dinners done." mom said interrupting our conversation. We all went and made our plates then sat around the fire to eat it. Once we where done eating they all went and changed into their sleeping/ chilling out clothes. We sat by our lovers in front of the fire for a little while longer. Until all the twins got up and linked arms.

"We are going to bed. Goodnight." they chimed. They then walking arm in arm to 'bed.'

**Authors note: thats some kinky ass shit.**

**Ok well next chapter will be in somebody elses pov. Its the first time ive changed it so it'll be a little bit different. And maybe even funny.**


	17. Kayla's POV

**Authors Note: this is the chapter that changes the point of view. Just a little warning, it will- might get a little... awkward/ perverted in this chapter. Just a warning. also im not always able to upload to this website that often, so if you go to my story will be uploaded on there more than onn here, just because i have the app and it lets me put my stories up. the story name is the same on there.**

**sorry for any grammar, or spelling mistakes, its 3 in the morning and i need to go to bed so i can get up in the morning.**

**Kayla's POV**

I wake up in the arms of my sexy beast, he's so strong and manly. I look up at him and listen to his breathing. Never mind screw listening to his breathe I sat up and licked the side of his face. Multiple times. Groaning he rolls over on the air mattress, taking the blanket with him, leaving me exposed to the cold morning air. I jerked the blanket back, pushing him off the mattress with an oomph.

"What the hell was that for?" he moans, laying in the hard floor, trying to crawl back on the mattress.

"That was for taking the blanket, you butt face." I laughed.

Finally making it back onto the mattress, landing on top of me he immediately fell asleep not even bothering to make it back to his side.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" someone yelled from out side of the tent. "Make sure you either have clothes on or you're covered, because I'm coming in." the tent door was unzipped and Tori walked inside. "Get up breakfast is almost done and we need to go catch some fish for lunch." and then she left. And she left the tent door open. Next thing you know you here 'Wakey Wakey,' to the tent next to us.

**10 minutes later**

Me and Takashi walk hand in hand to the camp with Huni on our left and Tamaki on our right. I walk into Tori's camp and see all the twins sitting there. I walk up to them and smirk.

"Did you have some nice kinky sex last night?" I say innocent like. They look at me and then at Takashi and bust into a loud fit of laughter. "Whats so funny?"

They laugh even louder and Huni walks up and asks innocently. "Where you and Takashi having a pillow fight last night?"

My eyes went wide and I looked at the giant next to me, who was now blushing. He bends down and whispers in my ear. "I told you not to be loud." Suddenly, snickers erupted around us, apparently he didn't whisper it.

"Me? Loud? You're the one that's silent but kinky!" I holler and then instead of snickers its full out laughter.

"Okay, Okay, enough of your sex lives go and eat." Tori said pushing us towards the food. We all sat and ate and then the men left to go fishing while the girls decided to get dressed for swimming at the lake. The Hitachiin brothers had brought their mothers swimsuit line for us to try on and wear. By the time we had gotten dressed and went to the lake Tori's parents were teaching the guys to fish.

I laughed as I watched the Hitahiin whine about the dirty worm guts but they quickly changed their attitude when an idea popped into their head. Suddenly the devil boys were chasing Tamaki around with worm guts.

"Come on, let go swimming now, and leave the guys to goof off." I said, pushing the girls towards the water. Then I ran past them and jumped into the water. When I pop out of the water I don't see any other girls around me, instead they are back by the guy, talking to them. I get out of the water and walk over to them. "Now is not the time to be talking it is the time to be swimming. Now go get in the water!" instead of just pushing them to the water, I actually pushed them in the water.

"Watch out!" one of the male twin yells. I cant tell them apart so I don't really know which one it is. All you see is a red and white ball in the water, that's moving back towards the way it came. A shriek came from behind me. I turn around and a topless Courtney dives under the water, covering her chest. By the time the ball had gotten back to the red headed twin, he was bushing while his brother was laughing. He quickly ran over with the top in his hand.

"I'm sorry court, I wasn't aware that I had caught your swim suit. I'm so sorry." he pleads as he hands her back her top. She takes it from him and quickly puts it back on and he goes back to fishing.

"I'm gonna go fish." Tori says as she gets out. I watch her go over to Kyoya and start to help him fish. Within the first couple of minutes of having to hook in the water, they had caught a fish.

"I wonna pet the fish!" I holler as I'm running towards the couple. I go to pet the fish but something stabs me in the hand. It was the stupid fishing hook!

"Ow! That fucking shit! Why the hell did it stab me?!" I hollered as I was examining my hand. Takashi was then standing next to me telling me to calm down."I can't calm down! That hurt!"

"Let me see." he says calmly. I show him my hand and he looks at it. Of course there was no blood or anything but it pricked me. Takashi brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

**3 hours later**

a few hours had passed and the guys had caught a fair amount of fish. Tori's dad cleaned and gutted the fish and he also grilled them for lunch. Who knew that camping and being out doors would be so much fun? We spent the rest of the day hiking and exploring the woods, I made sure to not get too far way from Takashi because I was afraid that I would get lost or that something might get me. I also didnt want to be away from my sexy man to long, I mean come on he's extremely hot and someone might take him from me. Just thinking about it gets my blood boiling. Suddenly I felt an icy cold liquid slide down my back.

"What the hell was that?!" I yell looking at the now laughing twins and Tamaki who looks like he's gonna shit his pants because he's so afraid. Takashi, Huni, Tori, Kyoya, and Haruhi turn around and look at whats going on.

"Kayla its just water, you'll be fine." Tori says looking at me with a bored expression. She looks at Kyoya an says something and he just smiles and nods his head 'no.' 'What did she ask him?' I wondered, but I was still pissed at the twins.

"I'm gonna kick you ass! Just wait till I come overe there."

"You wouldn't really hurt them would you?" Huni asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I would and I'm sorry but the puppy dog eyes don't work on me." suddenly a hand appeared on my shoulder. My eyes go up the arm and find Takashi giving the look that says to just ignore them. "Ok, fine I wont kick their asses but I'll get them back later." Takashi just nods his hands and goes back to were he was standing. There was a few flashes and I look overto where they came from, Kyoya and Tori were taking pictures! "You better not have taken a picture of me." I warn but she shakes her head and points up. I look at what shes pointing at and I see the beautiful sunset. The orange and purple sky was perfect for an evening hike.

We eventually got back to camp and ate, then everyone went and showered. When we got back stuff for a dessert called 'smores' was set up.

"How do we do this?" Courtney asked as she held a stick looking thing.

"Well you need to put a marshmallow on the end of the skewer and put it over the fire. And when you get the marshmallow toasted the way you want it, then you put it on a graham cracker with a piece of chocolate. Then you put another graham cracker on top. Then you eat it. It's that simple." Tori explained. Everyone gave her a blank look and she sighed. "Like this." she then put the marshmallow on the stick and stuck it over the fire. She left it there for a few minutes, rotating it every few seconds. Eventually it was golden brown and she showed us how to do the rest. First she grabbed half of a graham cracker placed a piece of chocolate on top, then the marshmallow and then another graham cracker. "TaDa! Its done." she then handed it to Kyoya, who looked at it funny and then took a bite.

"Its not bad." he says then eats the rest of it. Pretty soon everyone is roasting a marshmallow.

"Dammit! I burned it!" I said frustrated, this was the third marshmallow that I've burned. "Tori how do you make it golden brown, so perfectly? Its so hard!"

"Takes practice." was all she said as she finished her third smore. After about 5 or 6 smore we all decided that it was enough and that we should go to bed because we would have more hiking to do and we needed our rest.

I walk up to Takashi and grab his hand. "Let's go to bed, sexy." he got up and we walked holding hands to out tent. Surprisingly enough, we fell asleep almost as soon as we laid down.

**Authors note: well, it was perverted that much but its better than nothing and the next chapter will be back in Toris POV. It was actually hard to write in someone elses POV because im so used to writing in Tori's. And then I would get stuck in certain parts, so my friend had to help me out. And im surprised that I was ale to write 2 chapters in one day. Its a miracle actually it because I was able to use a computer instead of my ipod. Which sucks by the way because its so much harder to tpe on my ipod. Well maybe ill have another chapter up soon, maybe.**


	18. Big Surprises!

Authors note: Its now back to tori's POV. Also there is a surprise and Tori gives up something precious to her.

Rating: M (at the worst.) other wise is a T

**Tori's POV**

I woke up a few hours ahead on everyone else, so I left the tent. I went and checked on the fire and it was almost. Grabbing a few pieces of wood, my hand ended up getting a little scratched up, but it was nothing so I ignored it. I put the logs on the fire and got it stirring again, by poking the embers with a stick. After the fire was going I went and made coffee. About ten minutes or so I was sitting by the fire with a cup of coffee when I heard a tent unzipping. I look over at the tents and my dad gets out of his tent.

"I made coffee and I've already got the fire going." I sat to him, looking at the fire.

"We need to get breakfast made started here soon." he said, pouring him a cup of coffee. Hearing foot steps, I look over and see a sleepy Tamaki. "Mornin' Tamaki. You want some coffee?"

"No I don't want any." Tamaki rubs his eyes and sat down next to me. Eventually he dozes off and I'm sitting by myself. I could smell the food that my dad was cooking and it smelled good. Looking down at my coffee cup I realize that its empty. Taking advantage of this opportunity, I go and look at what's for breakfast. So far my dad's got fish on the grill and he's cooking eggs.

"What are we doing today?" I ask pouring another cup of coffee.

"You could always go swimming again. Minds well swim while you're here cause you wont have time for it tomorrow. We have to leave before three. So do what you want today." He said not looking up from frying the eggs.

"Alright." I walk outside of the cabin just as Kyoya is walking out of the tent. "Good morning sleepy head." I say walking up to him and embracing him in a hug. "Did you sleep well?"

He gave me a glare, but his glasses shaded his eyes so I couldn't see it very well. "No."

I just laughed. "What do you mean 'no'? Why didn't you sleep well?"

"I'm not used to this crap. How can you stand do this so often?" Kyoya places his hand on my cheek and the other on my back, pulling me closer to him. He leaned down and kissed me lightly. He kissed me again and again. "I love you." he whispered in my ear.

I place my hands on his cheeks and pull his face closer to mine. I stand closer to him and place a passionate kiss on his lips. It only lasted a few seconds because I had the feeling that someone was watching us. I pull away and look towards the fire and sure enough,

Tamaki, Takashi, Huni, and Kayla were watching us. I give them a glare and then go back to what I was doing.

"Breakfast is done." My dad said inturrupting us. Why the hell do we keep getting interrupted?maybe later me and Kyoya can take a walk by ourselves. One of these days soon we need to sit sown and talk about the future and plan it all out. Anyways... everyone was soon awake and those that werent had to be waken up to eat.

I sit by Kyoya, while we were eating. "Are you going to help me tomorrow?"

he gave me a funny look. "With what?"

"With packing and keeping things organized, obviously."

"Whatever, if I have to." he said plainly.

"Excuse me? You were going to help whether you wanted to or not." Kyoya raises an eyebrow at me. I point my fork at him, with the prongs facing him. "You see this? I will use it." the people around me started laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I glared at them and they instantly shut up. I look at Kyoya and give him an innocent look. "Love ya Kyoya" then I got up and left. I could hear whispers, snickers and Kyoya saying 'Whatever.' I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

For once I went and helped with the dishes, of course I ended up getting water all over me. It wasn't just a few droplets, no it was like all over my pants and half of my shirt. "Dammit." I muttered.

"Look at you, you're all wet." Kyoya said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, you're not funny." I say pushing him as I walk to the tent. I enter the tent and he follows me inside. "What are you going to do? Help me get changed?"

Kyoya walks up behind me and whispers in my ear. "Yes. We've got privacy and all the time we could need." He slowly starts pulling up my shirt with one hand while his other is going up my stomach. Shivers go up and down my spine. Kyoya pulls off my shirt and throws it on the floor while my black bra is left exposed. Little kisses where planted upon my neck, and a little moan escaped my lips. I turn around and give him a big passionate kiss. Tugging on his shirt, I pulled it off and looked at his familiar chiseled chest. Suddenly Kyoya picked me up and then sat me on the air mattress.

Kyoya and I are walking down a trial, holding hands. I would focus on the scenery for only a few moments before my mind would wonder off to what happened earlier. I didn't think that Kyoya could go that many times, hell I didn't think I could do it that much. It was wonderful, I would say it was better than the other times I've done it, but that was my first time.

"Tori, where were you and Kyoya earlier?" Huni asked popping out of know where and scaring the crap out of me.

"Oh Huni, where did you come from?" I ask avoiding the question.

"Takashi let me explore the woods by myself." he said smiling.

"Hey Tori!" someone yelled from behind me. I turn around and I see all of the twins. But Candice was talking. "We're going swimming, wanna come?"

"Yeah come on zebra head!" Courtney yelled, faking a lisp.

I look at Kyoya and he looks at me. "Do you know why she's calling me zebra head?" Kyoya shakes his head no. "Do you want to go swimming?"

"Sure, but it's up to you." Kyoya just pushed up his glasses and pulled his black book out of know where. I snatched it out of his hands and looked inside. To my surprise it was full of drawings and little poems. I looked at some of them and they were actually really good. Flipping through it I found some portraits of me. It had gotten every single detail and next to or underneath every picture was a poem.

I looked at him shocked, closing the book I held it up. "You did all of this? It's amazing."

"Every single one of them. Each one, every time you would smile I would draw you. And sometimes when you were asleep sitting at the table I would draw you. The poems would go along with either what was going on, or what I felt at that moment. I've got about 2 or 3 more at home. Each one is filled with you." Kyoya said taking the book and then pulling Tori into a tight embrace. "You still wonna go swimming?"

"No, I wanna go back to the camp." I say pulling Kyoya back towards the camp, totally forgetting about the people that were around us. When we got back to the camp, no one was there so we would be able to talk all we wanted. We grabbed two chairs and sat near the fire.

I sat there gazing into the fire, while twiddling my thumbs. "Why didn't you ever tell me about all of this? When did you learn to draw like that?"

"Well... even though I have to focus on the medical business, I would still like to have a hobby. At first it was just doodles, and I started to get better and better. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't know how to tell you."

"I love you, Kyoya. I hope you know that." I say still looking at the fire and then I hear shuffling. I look over and Kyoya is knelled down, pulling something out of his pocket. "Kyoya what are you-"

he then pulled out a small black velet box. Opening it he looked at me.

"Tori will you Marry me?"

Authors Note: well that was fun, and it took me longer then need to type it. I kept getting distrated by a certain some one ***caugh cough*** kayla! Well I hoped you like it.


End file.
